


Поцелуи вне закона

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Series: WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - тексты R-NC21 [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anyway lots of sex, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Fuckbuddies, Miscommunication, Oral Sex, Pining, Single work, Size Difference, Smut, This ship is bringing out the best and worst in me i swear, Unsafe Sex, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: «Ты для меня всё». За секунду до того, как от усталости её мозг окутывает тьма, она думает, что слышит от него эти слова. А может, ей только кажется.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - тексты R-NC21 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173569
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Left Handed Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388805) by [Ever-so-reylo (Ever_So_Reylo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_So_Reylo/pseuds/Ever-so-reylo). 



> Modern!AU, в котором Рей работает на Лею в качестве помощника окружного прокурора, а Бен — порочный (?) адвокат по уголовным делам.

— Глубже? — шепчет он в нежную кожу шеи, а затем убирает влажную от пота прядь волос ей за ухо, чтобы лизнуть открытое местечко. Он просто изнемогает от желания, находясь внутри неё, его голос — такой проникновенный и опасный — заставляет трепетать от напряжения, отчего Рей намокает ещё больше.

Они занимаются сексом в непривычной позе, которую раньше не пробовали: Рей лежит на животе, Бен сзади между её раздвинутых ног, и его огромная рука восхитительно давит ей на поясницу, вжимая в матрас. Время от времени его пальцы перемещаются, подушечка большого скользит по позвоночнику, уделяя внимание прогибу в талии, и погружается в одну из ямочек чуть выше ягодиц — кажется, у него развилась какая-то нездоровая одержимость ими.

«Господи. С тобой так разгорается фантазия», — сказал он ей, когда впервые заметил ямочки. И также в четвёртый раз, когда они занимались сексом, и во второй — когда делали это в постели. В первый раз им действительно удалось продержаться достаточно, чтобы это длилось дольше нескольких минут. Тогда она не знала, что ответить.

А сейчас…

Сейчас он невероятно её растягивает — с ним всегда так, ведь он такой большой, и всё в нём каких-то гигантских размеров. Рей не может пошевелиться, не может как следует выгнуть спину и сдвинуть бёдра, чтобы заставить тело приспособиться к нему. Она может только лежать и принимать его, ощущая, как её тело трепещет, дрожит и пульсирует на его члене, когда Бен входит глубже и оказывается почти вплотную к её ягодицам.

— Ты такая тугая, я только от этого готов кончить.

Он опирается на обе ладони, наклоняется вперёд, зарываясь носом в волосы у неё на затылке, и проскальзывает внутрь ещё глубже.

— Боже, трение… о боже, — произносит он хриплым голосом прямо ей в ухо, чередуя поцелуй в мочку ушка и ласковый укус в нежное местечко между шеей и изгибом скулы. — Ты так хорошо меня принимаешь.

В ответ Рей лишь всхлипывает, ведь сейчас она полностью дезориентирована. И с ним всегда так. Всегда. Что-то обжигающее и тяжёлое сворачивается у неё внутри, и она правда… она просто… не может…

— Хочешь ещё глубже?

Она крепко зажмуривается и кивает.

Она встречает Бена, спустя несколько месяцев после того, как начинает работать у Леи в качестве помощника окружного прокурора — хотя, конечно, знает его уже много лет.

Тот же юрфак, что и у Рей, только окончил он его лет на десять раньше; лучший на своём курсе, судя по дурацкой доске почёта в коридоре, ведущим в единственную уборную на третьем этаже. Рей была вынуждена проходить мимо неё почти каждый день в течение целых трёх лет. Он обладает репутацией человека, защищающего то, чему нет оправданий, но в этом ему нет равных. То интервью, где он невозмутимо и беспардонно объясняет использованную им стратегию для выигрыша дела, — которое пару лет назад окрестили процессом десятилетия — стало почти вирусным и снискало Бену дурную славу. Не говоря уже о том, что ему удалось стать партнёром в лучшей (в списке Рей худшей) юридической компании города в столь молодом возрасте, и всё это и по сей день остаётся за пределами понимания большинства людей.

О нём ходит много слухов, просто несметное количество домыслов, которые, сама того не желая и без каких-либо задних мыслей, Рей накапливает и хранит годами.

«Он заставляет рыдать прокуроров, судей и присяжных, и тогда, каким-то образом, они делают то, что он от них хочет».

«Он отмазывает убийц, воров и криминальных «белых воротничков», которые, не задумываясь, снова возьмутся за старое».

«Он действительно мастер по техническим формальностям. И всяческим лазейкам».

«О, а ещё, он надрывает глотку в зале суда. Просто пиздец как».

Ещё на факультете её профессор по уголовному праву заставил их прочесть публикацию по этике и профессиональной ответственности адвоката по уголовным делам, которую Бен написал в соавторстве. Рей тогда подумала про себя, что это полная чушь. А потом высказала свои мысли вслух, когда об этом зашла речь во время занятия. По хихикал себе в кулак, а Финн неистово жестикулировал, чтобы она прекратила объяснять преподавателю о своём несогласии с тем, что у каждого клиента должна быть защита независимо от чудовищности преступления. Полнейшая несусветная чушь. И всё же, впервые видя Соло в зале суда, когда Лея приводит Рей послушать заключительные аргументы по делу, в котором принимала участие, она признаёт, что Бен Соло формулирует свою чушь весьма успешно.

Тогда она думала, что они выиграют дело.

Она была уверена, что, чёрт возьми, они выиграют дело.

Это единственный логический исход. Справедливый. И альтернативного варианта здесь нет.

А потом… потом он встаёт со стула, левой рукой застёгивает верхнюю пуговицу пиджака и неспешно подходит к скамье присяжных, чтобы произнести заключительную речь.

И тут земля уходит у неё из-под ног.

— Защита не должна ничего доказывать, — говорит он низким, окутанный мраком голосом, погружая присяжных в некое оцепенение. Рей привыкла думать о таких людях, похожих на Лею и По, как о харизматичных лидерах, но Бен Соло даже не пытается быть приятным. И всё же абсолютно все присутствующие в зале улавливают каждое его слово и следят за тем, как он жестикулирует своими огромными руками. — Предоставление доказательств — это забота обвинения, и я призываю вас взглянуть на работу, проделанную прокурорами, — добавляет он, прежде чем приступить к разгрому каждого мельчайшего недостатка в доказательствах, собранных обвинением.

В груди Рей начинает что-то тревожно разрастаться, хотя она не в состоянии отвести от него взгляд. В нём есть что-то… что-то необъяснимое, и ей приходится с горечью напомнить себе, что этот человек использует столь абсурдные слова, как «свобода» и «конституционные права», чтобы избавить очевидного убийцу — ладно, предполагаемого — от тюремного заключения.

Со стороны обвинения, выражение лица Леи выглядит ледяным, глаза По прищурены, а нога беспокойно пружинит под столом. Сидя рядом с Рей в зале суда, Финн начинает ёрзать, а потом заметно елозить на стуле. Рей кладёт руку ему на бедро и шикает, чтобы он успокоился.

Несколько часов спустя, когда оглашается приговор, Рей даже не удивляется. Как и Лея, которая только качает головой и хватает По за запястье, потому что тот явно собирается совершить какую-нибудь немыслимую глупость.

А Рей просто сидит, отведя взгляд от адвокатов защиты, не желая наблюдать отвратительные похлопывания друг друга по спине, омерзительно-торжествующее выражения лица подсудимого, старается не смотреть на подавленные объятия родителей жертв и не слушать бубнёж Финна. Неосознанно её глаза и мысли останавливаются на Бене Соло и не могут оторваться от него. Она задерживает на нём внимание, словно в попытке разобрать его на составляющие и понять — каким образом, почему и что, чёрт возьми, сейчас произошло в зале суда.

Рей не сразу замечает, что он тоже смотрит на неё.

Она узнаёт, что Бен — сын Леи только спустя несколько недель, и то из-за небольшой путаницы и каких-то незначительных документов.

Одна из секретарш, точнее, помощница юриста, кладёт ей на стол не тот конверт.

— Лея… Вы учились в Колумбийском университете?

Лея сидит за своим столом и, не отрывая взгляда от компьютера, продолжает печатать.

— Да. А что?

— На моём столе лежало письмо для Леи Органа-Соло из Колумбийского университета. Думаю, от бывших студентов.

— А, да. Наверное, денег хотят. Как раз и время пришло. — Она нажимает пару кнопок и с улыбкой поворачивается к Рей. — Органа-Соло моя двойная фамилия.

— Оу. — Рей входит в кабинет Леи и протягивает ей конверт. Даже несмотря на то, что Лея окружной прокурор, помещение ненамного больше, чем у Рей. Это её слегка тяготит, особенно в моменты, когда она мечтает о своей будущей карьере обвинителя. Впрочем, у Леи хотя бы есть окно и три комнатных растения. — Я не знала об этом.

Лея качает головой и смущённо улыбается.

— Всё потому, что мне слишком лень пойти и законным образом избавиться от фамилии бывшего мужа после развода.

Рей улыбается в ответ.

— Я просто удивлена, что у вас и у одного из ведущих адвокатов в городе общая фамилия. Тем более столь необычная.

Лея не отрывает взгляда от конверта, который открывает, и так крепко сжимает бумагу, что та нещадно сминается, а костяшки пальцев начинают белеть.

И Рей не может этого не заметить.

— Ты не знаешь? — Внезапно её голос звучит устало и на свой возраст.

— Не знаю что?

— Бен Соло — мой сын.

Рей сразу же понимает, что подробности уточнять не стоит.

Это Финн во всём виноват.

Нет, нет, нет. Во всём виноват По.

Финн всё равно собирался уйти пораньше, чтобы встретиться с Роуз, а По захотелось вывести Рей из дурного настроения. Сегодня они проиграли очередное дело — будь оно проклято! — и Рей не может смириться с мыслью, просто отказывается принимать, что с сегодняшнего дня ещё одна отъявленная сволочь будет разгуливать на свободе. А потом какая-то симпатичная, стройная девушка сантиметров на восемь выше По, ловит его взгляд. С извиняющимся подмигиванием и с выпрошенным обещанием написать ему, как только Рей вернётся домой, По о ней тут же забывает.

Будет он проверять свой телефон. Как же!

Рей чувствует, что перебрала с вином, но по каким-то причинам сегодня вечером алкоголю не удаётся её расслабить до бессвязной речи и шуме в голове. Её вдруг одолевают злость, негодование и чуть ли не готовность сорваться на весь белый свет, когда она замечает его. Соло сидит за столиком с тем самым рыжим парнем, у которого вечно самодовольное выражение лица, а рядом с ними до жути высокая, красивая блондинка. Она наверняка смогла бы поднять Рей за шкирку вместе с горсткой людей в типичных для белых парней дорогущих, как крыло от Боинга, костюмах.

Но её взгляд устремлён именно на него.

Ярость растёт в геометрической прогрессии; Рей настолько зла, что заметив, как Бен встаёт и идёт за очередной порцией выпивки в бар, её мозг отключается — ох уж это дурацкое вино — и она просто направляется к нему, останавливаясь за пару дюймов позади.

— Какой же вы всё-таки ублюдок.

Бен тут же оборачивается. Он просто гигант. Чёртов гигант. Она даже и не помнит, когда в последний раз чувствовала себя такой крохой, пришпиленной чьим-то пронзительным взглядом, и по какой-то причине его широкий торс бурно взращивает в ней злость. Он наклоняет голову, на секунду задумавшись, и через мгновение его глаза расширяются от осознания кто перед ним.

— Ты ведь та девчонка. Новоиспечённая помощница окружного прокурора.

Вот гад.

— Я не девчонка, а девушка. В общем-то, я не надеялась, что в вашей компании существует такая вещь, как тактичность.

Его глаза сужаются.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? Неужели уже доросла до того, чтобы посещать бары?

Чёртов гад.

— Я помощник окружного прокурора. Как думаете?!

У него такой же пронизывающий взгляд, как и несколько недель назад, когда он смотрел на неё в зале суда. Не сказать, что похотливый, хотя на неё много раз пялились, заставляя чувствовать себя неуютно. Но этот взгляд иной. Он смотрит на неё… с любопытством. Заинтриговано.

Без доли сексуальной заинтересованности, разве что, возможно…

— По тебе и не скажешь, — бормочет он, и у Рей создаётся впечатление, что Бен разговаривает сам с собой. Это значительно упрощает игнорирование его взгляда.

— Ну что, довольны? Сегодня очередной насильник вышел на свободу. Тот, кто совершил преступление и наверняка сделал бы это снова, подвернись ему такая удача.

Он невозмутимо наблюдает за ней.

— Нет. Не совсем.

Циник.

— Вы хоть понимаете, что натворили? Сами же видели доказательства! Должны понимать, что он виновен!

И он не отрицает. Вместо этого облокачивается на стойку и рассеянно кивает хорошенькой барменше, когда та протягивает ему очередную порцию пива.

— Тот же взгляд, как тогда в зале суда. Ты ведь уже всё для себя решила, не так ли?

— Что именно?

— Всё.

Рей фыркает.

— Вы облегчили мне задачу сложить о вас мнение.

Бен скрещивает на груди руки. От него веет напряжением — словно она выводит его из себя — но точно сказать трудно, ведь какими бы навыками чтения языка тела Рей ни обладала, сейчас, подшофе, эффективно использовать их не выходит.

— Ну, может, тебе стоит вспомнить о том, что ты ничего обо мне не знаешь, чтобы рассуждать на эту тему дальше. Подумай на досуге.

— Я знаю о вас всё, что мне нужно знать.

— Уверена? — Мгновение он изучает её. — Похоже на то.

— Вы монстр.

Он поджимает губы.

— Может, и так. — «Он… Боже, он невероятно хорош собой», — проскальзывают пьяные мысли. И это её жутко бесит, потому что Соло не заслуживает такой шикарной внешности, высокого роста и широченных плеч. Уж не с его искажёнными моральными ориентирами. — Но ты пьяна и тебе явно здесь не место. К тому же тебе пора прекратить быть такой неженкой, если хочешь продолжать и дальше работать.

— Вы хоть когда-нибудь задумывались о том, что делаете с собственной матерью? Вы защищаете людей, которых она всю свою жизнь… что вы… отпустите меня!

Из-за плескавшегося в мозгах алкоголя до неё только через несколько секунд доходит, что он схватил её за руку и тащит к выходу из бара; его крупное тело легко ведёт её сквозь пятничную толпу.

— Думаю, ты наговорила достаточно. И достаточно выпила. У тебя есть пальто?

— Нет, я… Зачем?

Как только они выходят на улицу, холод ночного воздуха обрушивается на неё, заставляя дрожать. Она поворачивается к нему, собираясь возмутиться, но прежде чем до неё доходит, Бен ловит такси, заталкивает её на заднее сиденье и протягивает водителю слишком много наличных. Её сердце готово остановиться, потому что он остаётся в одной рубашке: настолько девственно-белой, что та делает его волосы ещё темнее, а плечи — ещё шире.

Он накидывает на Рей свой пиджак.

В нём так приятно и тепло. Не говоря уже о том, что он пахнет…

— Назови ему свой адрес и отправляйся домой, принцесса. — Бен закрывает дверцу машины прямо перед её лицом с наполовину уставшим, наполовину раздражённым видом. — И научись проигрывать. Пригодится в жизни. — Он стучит по крыше такси и водитель трогается с места, прежде чем Рей успевает скинуть с себя пиджак и швырнуть ему обратно.

Последнее, что она видит перед тем, как такси сворачивает за угол — Бен Соло бьёт кулаком в стену бара.

Естественно, его номер телефона есть в доброй половине документов, которые передают в кабинет окружного прокурора каждый божий день. И Рей достаточно умна для понимания того, что у высококлассного адвоката — ой, ладно, у такого человека, как Бен Соло — есть хоть какой-то намёк на баланс между работой и личной жизнью и он будет избегать рабочих звонков в субботу утром.

И всё же она не может не жалеть, что он взял трубку.

— Алло.

Спокойно. Успокойся.

— Бен Соло?

— Он самый. Кто это? — говорит он, и уже ясно, что Бен практически узнал её голос. Рей понимает это по резкости его вопроса.

— Я… Я Рей. Смит. Мы… — Она закрывает глаза и вжимается в подушки дивана. — Мы разговаривали вчера вечером. В «Joe’s». Я работаю с вашей матерью над делом Калвертона. Может быть, вы не помните… — «Хотя вряд ли» — … но я подошла к вам и…

Ей кажется, что она слышит вздох, но, возможно, это просто какие-то колебания на другом конце провода.

— Я помню тебя, Рей.

Ну естественно. И она рада, что он не видит, как она морщится.

— Слушайте, вчера вечером… Я слегка перебрала с алкоголем. Ладно, сильно перебрала, и… думаю, я наговорила лишнего. Я не очень помню свои слова, но…

— Ты назвала меня ублюдком, — прозаично говорит он ей. — Монстром. И худшим сыном за всю историю человечества. Что, собственно, доказывает, как мало ты знаешь о мужчинах в моей семье, — сухо добавляет он.

Рей знакомо ощущение неловкости, но, насколько она помнит, такое сильное она не испытывала ещё ни разу в жизни. И пусть бы земля разверзлась, сожрала её и поглотила в свои недра, но она всё равно никуда не может деться от сложившейся ситуации. От голоса этого человека. От воспоминаний о его взгляде прошлым вечером, в котором читалось нечто злобное и жаждущее.

Она прячет лицо между колен.

— Мне очень-очень жаль.

Тяжелый вздох.

— Всё в порядке, Рей.

— Нет, правда, я…

— Всё хорошо.

— Я знаю, что была…

— Забудь, Рей.

Она хочет, чтобы он перестал произносить её имя. Вот так.

— Я… могу как-то загладить свою вину?

Наступает тишина, и она тянется слишком долго. Сбой в системе, который говорит ей, что в их общении что-то изменилось; этот разговор только что принял какой-то тёмный и тяжёлый оборот. Вдруг до неё доходит — то, что она сейчас сказала, может быть неверно истолковано. Просто крайне неверно.

Ведь она разговаривает с очень влиятельным человеком.

— Можешь перестать донимать парочку моих клиентов.

Отличный ответ, который заставляет её хихикнуть и хоть немного снимает напряжение.

— Ага, не бывать этому. Но… не знаю, может, я угощу вас кофе в качестве извинения? Или обедом? Или ещё чем-нибудь?

Ей кажется, что она слышит в трубке, как он сглатывает, хотя это невозможно. Кажется, что слышит биение его сердца, хотя, скорее всего, слышит своё. Вряд ли она хочет угостить его кофе. На самом деле, Рей не уверена, что вообще хочет сидеть с ним за одним столом. Всё, чего она хочет — повернуть время вспять и не вести себя прошлым вечером как полная идиотка. Но, к сожалению, поезд уже ушёл.

— Не нужно. Если только… — Ещё одна тяжёлая пауза, с налётом чего-то такого, что она не может определить. — Не нужно. Забудь. Хороших выходных, Рей.

Она понятия не имеет, сколько ещё пялится на телефон после того, как Бен вешает трубку.


	2. Глава 2

Они не общаются уже несколько недель.

Хотя, Рей довольно часто видит его в здании суда, да наверняка и он её, но оба делают вид, что не замечают друг друга.

За исключением тех случаев, когда их взгляды встречаются — раз, второй, сотый — и словно приклеиваются друг к другу, переступая все рамки дозволенного, а затем контакт разрывается в поисках более безопасной гавани*. Каждый раз, когда это случается, она чувствует, как от смущения горят щёки и что-то скручивается глубоко внутри.

Рей не может не признать, что Бен красив.

Он не в её вкусе, хотя у неё нет особых предпочтений во внешности. Но да.

Бен действительно чертовски красив.

Рей не задумывается об этом, и если время от времени её взгляд натыкается на висящий в шкафу пиджак — что ж, это ничего не значит.

Пустяк.

Спустя четыре месяца, в течение которых она умирала со стыда из-за того вечера, они впервые оказываются наедине.

В лифте.

Рей входит в узкое пространство, уткнувшись в телефон — Финну пора уже прекращать по двадцать раз на дню слать видео с кошками, а ей пора, чёрт побери, перестать их открывать. Поэтому-то она не сразу понимает, что не одна, пока…

— Какой этаж? — спрашивает он, и… О! Этот голос!

От неожиданности Рей вскидывает голову и обнаруживает Бена на расстоянии пары дюймов — так близко, что ей приходится вытягивать шею, чтобы посмотреть на него; на прикованный к ней таинственный взгляд, будто он не в состоянии улыбнуться и не смотреть на неё так, будто хочет…

Хочет…

— А… четырнадцатый. — Вроде бы ей удаётся говорить спокойно.

Хочется в это верить.

Он кивает, нажимает кнопку, и… смотрит в другую сторону. Может быть, в тот угол, где линолеум вот-вот разойдётся. Рей гадает: возможно, всего лишь кажется, что он стискивает зубы. А ещё она задаётся вопросом, есть ли шанс, что он не замечает её румянца на щеках, растущего между ними напряжения, и того факта, что температура в лифте градусов на десять выше, чем обычно в это время года.

Скорее всего, нет, ведь внезапно его взгляд переключается на неё и Бен разворачивается к Рей лицом. Губы приоткрываются, как будто он собирается с ней заговорить, к чему Рей не сказать, что готова…

Раздаётся громкий звон и двери лифта открываются, впуская кого-то ещё. Не успев подумать, что делает, Рей без оглядки выбегает. А надо было проехать ещё пять этажей. Заметил ли он это, она понятия не имеет.

Хотя, возможно, и заметил.

Когда Рей поднимается по лестнице на шпильках, впивающихся в нежную кожу пяток, она начинает считать ступени, чтобы не думать о произошедшем.

Рей хороша.

Во многих вещах.

И в силу многих обстоятельств.

Эти обстоятельства связаны с тем, что она росла в приёмных семьях, и ей почти всегда там было плохо. С самого детства Рей приходилось полагаться исключительно на себя, и так и не познать чувства, когда тебя беззаветно любят. Завести машину, написать цикл if else, или даже прочистить водосточные трубы — все эти навыки не помешают, когда ты практически одна в этом мире.

Иногда она не понимает, почему вообще решила стать юристом. И всё же приятно осознавать, что и в этой сфере она справляется на ура: По доверяет ей гораздо больше, чем остальным, Роуз прискакивает к ней в кабинет, чтобы задать вопросы по своим делам и услышать её мнение, а Лея… Рей уверена, что та просто любит её. Как-то раз, когда они сидели вдвоём у Акбара по случаю его выхода на пенсию слегка подшофе от выпитого шампанского, Лея заговорщицки поведала Рей, что она её любимая помощница. А иногда она даже разрешает ей проводить перекрёстный допрос свидетелей по самым интересным делам.

И Рей уверена, что она чертовски хорошо справляется. По крайней мере об этом можно судить по уязвлённому самолюбию рыжего, чей хмурый вид она замечает краем глаза, и по тому, как довольная Лея кивает на перекрёстный допрос Рей. И даже по покалыванию в затылке, которое наверняка возникает оттого, что последние десять минут Бен Соло следит за каждым её движением. Это начинается примерно тогда, когда Рей прибегает к хитрости, дабы вынудить свидетеля опровергнуть свои предыдущие показания, а затем, спустя несколько мгновений, обостряет ситуацию, заставив его признать, что он действительно не видел того, что, по его мнению, видел.

Рей готова поклясться, что слышит позади себя вздох.

Вскоре, когда судья отклоняет третье подряд возражение защиты за такой же промежуток времени, она просто уверена, что сзади кто-то с шумом захлопывает папку.

В конце слушания до неё доносится скрежет отодвигаемого стула. И когда Рей поворачивается полюбопытствовать, Бен Соло бурей вылетает из зала суда, демонстрируя всей своей походкой полнейшее разочарование.

И это заставляет Рей улыбаться и дрожать одновременно.

Спустя несколько часов, Бен находит её в Старбаксе. Рей решает устроить себе маленький праздник за одним из самых уединённых столиков, в надежде, что её не уличат в слизывании взбитых сливок с напитка в блестящем радужном стаканчике за восемь долларов.

— Ты похерила показания моего свидетеля и теперь это невозможно исправить.

Рей вздрагивает от голоса и резко вскидывает голову, делая всё, чтобы не расплескать напиток на себя и рабочий ноутбук.

Он… он здесь, и, как всегда, выглядит на миллион баксов. Но теперь, вместо плохо скрываемого любопытства во взгляде, который прослеживается в последние несколько месяцев, в глазах искрит явная враждебность. И он…

Дуется.

Совершенно точно сильно дуется. Бен уже это делал в зале суда — более того, он был вне себя, — и сейчас этот угрюмый мужчина в костюме за двадцать тысяч долларов, продавший душу корпоративному капитализму, стоит перед ней с неприкрытой агрессией и словно мальчишка дует нижнюю губу. И даже это ему в плюс — он выглядит безмерно красивым.

Впрочем, ей тоже.

Рей выпрямляется, сидя на стуле, и тянет из трубочки напиток, стараясь не рассмеяться ему в лицо из-за его вида.

— Ну, типа, спасибо.

Его глаза сужаются.

— Это был не комплимент.

— А мне показалось, что да, — отвечает она, пожимая плечами.

— Ошибаешься.

— Ладно. С моей стороны было бы упущением, если я не отдала должное той небрежности, с которой вы подготовили свидетеля.

Его глаза превращаются в щёлочки, губы сжимаются, и Рей вынуждена признать, что, наверное, ей всё это даже нравится. Она указывает на стул перед собой не потому что жаждет, чтобы он сел рядом, просто её шея уже начинает болеть от слишком высоко задранной головы в стремлении смотреть на него. Не говоря уже о том, что она позволила себе некоторую грубость в его адрес без всякой на то причины. Во всяком случае, Рей убеждает себя в этом, лениво помешивая напиток соломинкой и наблюдая, как он умещает своё огромное тело на стул.

Его тело… о да. Бен не похож ни на одного из окружающих её мужчин. Те же Финн и По сами не промах, и тем не менее.

— А что с акцентом?

До Рей не сразу доходит, то он имеет в виду именно её акцент.

— Оу. Я выросла в Англии.

— Твои родители британцы?

Она прикусывает губу и делает вид, что не замечает, как его взгляд скользит по её губам.

— Я не знаю.

Бен продолжает с любопытством изучать её, но ни к чему не принуждает. Хотя, глядя на Рей, он, видимо, что-то для себя решает — угрюмое выражение лица немного смягчается. Рей убеждает себя, что ей всё равно, и сосредотачивается на своём напитке.

— Идём работать ко мне.

Её брови взлетают вверх, и она чуть не давится кусочком льда.

— Прошу прощения?

— Ты слышала. Ты зря теряешь время в офисе окружного прокурора.

— Чт… Прошу прощения?

— У тебя потрясающая интуиция. Я научу тебя управлять ей.

Вот нахал!

— …что? Вы же понимаете, что я вас натянула. И я не уверена, что мне нужен наставник в вашем лице. — Она втыкает соломинку в напиток. — К тому же ваша мать может научить меня всему, что мне нужно зн…

Бен молниеносно наклоняется над столом.

— Не называй её так.

Несмотря на то, что дружелюбия в нём по минимуму, его страстность не перестаёт её удивлять. На мгновение их взгляды встречаются, и в том, как он стискивает зубы, сжимает кулак до побелевших костяшек пальцев, читается предостережение. Она медленно кивает, и через секунду он, кажется, усмиряет свой пыл.

Отчасти.

— Работая на окружного прокурора, пройдут годы, прежде чем тебе доверят по-настоящему интересные дела.

И это правда. Рей пожимает плечами.

— Ну и пусть. Оно того стоит, если мне не придётся работать с такими людьми, с какими работаете вы.

Он закатывает глаза, и что-то внутри неё ёкает. Бен чертовски привлекательный, и она не может понять, что именно её так привлекает. Рей не из тех, кто зацикливается на мужчинах, или на том, насколько они хороши собой, но в нём есть нечто такое, что заставляет её…

— Ты привязана к окружному прокурору. И собственному ханжеству.

Рей фыркает.

— А вы к властным адвокатам. И к отсутствию морали.

Её телефон начинает вибрировать, и Бен замечает, так же как и Рей, что тот вот-вот упадёт с края стола. Они оба хватаются за мобильный, но Рей на долю секунды быстрее, и этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы её рука сомкнулась на телефоне, а его ладонь опустилась сверху.

У него большая, тёплая, на удивление шершавая рука, и…

И она всё ещё там. Бен не опускает её.

Держит слишком долго.

Рей не понимает, почему не просит, даже не настаивает, чтобы он убрал руку. Почему они продолжают смотреть на свои соединённые пальцы, словно там скрыт какой-то ответ? И вдруг что-то обжигающее и тягучее вьётся внутри неё, обволакивает её нервные окончания. Ощущение усиливается, когда Бен наклоняется к ней.

— Я тоже это чувствую.

И дело даже не в его словах, а в том, как он произносит их: его голос понижается, приобретая налёт замешательства, губы слегка приоткрываются.

И в её голове что-то стопорится.

— …что?

— Это.

Что «это»? Я понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь. Пожалуйста, отпусти — именно это сейчас было бы уместно сказать.

Но она не говорит ни слова.

— Я часто думаю об этом. — Из него вырывается тихий печальный смешок, и на мгновение он выглядит ошеломлённым и озадаченным, как и Рей. — Слишком часто. Это отвлекает.

— …отвлекает?

— Отвлекает. От работы. От… всего.

Рей не в состоянии сказать что-либо связно. Не в состоянии…

— Мистер Соло, я…

— Бен. — О, его голос! И как он смотрит на неё. Она ёрзает на стуле и понимает, что… о боже. Прошли месяцы, даже годы. Рей особо и не думала о сексе, но вот теперь… она уже мокрая, оттого что мужчина, которого она знает как полнейшего мудака без морали и с вполне конкретными проблемами с матерью, держит её руку. И смотрит на неё так, будто хочет… — Сейчас ты можешь называть меня Беном. Рей.

— Не думаю, что этот разговор уместен…

Бен тут же отпускает её руку и откидывается на спинку стула. Вот так просто, словно последних двух минут не было и в помине.

К Рей вновь возвращается способность соображать. Почти.

— Ты права. — Он отводит от неё взгляд, делая вид, что изучает что-то по направлению к входу. Возможно, только что вошедшую пару, или профессиональные движения баристы, готовящей какой-то напиток с кучей взбитых сливок. Он не поворачивается к ней, но произносит:

— Ты ведь вправе сказать мне, чтобы я ушёл. Скажи мне уйти, и я это сделаю. И мы больше никогда не вернёмся к этому разговору.

В его тоне есть намёк на вызов, и отчего-то от его слов в душе Рей растёт паника.

Да. Пожалуйста, уходи.

Уходи, сейчас же.

— Нет. Не уходи.

Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил.

Рей понятия не имеет, что творит, но, судя по всему, Бен всё понимает по лёгкой заминке в её голосе. По твёрдости её «нет». По тому, как она облизывает внезапно пересохшие губы.

Теперь в его глазах искрит что-то новое.

Что-то, похожее на голод.

— У тебя есть планы на вечер?

Да. В некотором роде. Сегодня пятница, а значит нужно в спортзал. Совершить кое-какие приготовления к слушаниям на следующей неделе, доедая холодный ужин. Ещё закончить с документацией, что накопилась за последние несколько дней, хотя наверстать будет крайне сложно. Возможно, позвонить Джесс и глянуть что-нибудь на Нетфликсе, пока они будут висеть на телефоне. С тех пор как Рей разорвала отношения со своей бывшей подругой, это их излюбленное времяпровождение. Болтовня заглушает жуткие передачи, которые они с Джесс выбирают на ночь.

Да, у неё уже есть планы, и всё же Рей не удивляется, когда с её губ слетает:

— Нет.

Бен кивает. Ну почему? Почему этот мужчина такой охеренно привлекательный? Ведь она никогда так не реагировала на людей, на мужчин, уж точно не до такой степени, чтобы сутками уговаривать себя не пялиться на него.

Всё это крайне опасно.

— Приезжай ко мне домой.

Ужасная идея. Самая отвратительная из когда-либо услышанных. Он сын Леи, лет на десять старше, работает в компании Сноука, и неважно, что она извинилась за свои пьяные выходки — Рей по-прежнему убеждена, что он ублюдок. У Бена явно проблемы с контролем гнева, плюс семейные заморочки, и уж точно он побьёт все рекорды по степени дерьмовости. По крайней мере, судя по тем людям, с которыми он общается.

И всё же…

Именно он-то и отвлекает её от всего на свете.

Рей кивает, и облегчение на его лице отражает что-то неуловимое у неё внутри.

Он предлагает ей что-нибудь выпить, но от этой очевидной формальности Рей быстро отказывается.

Его квартира большая и лаконичная, здесь явно поработал дизайнер по интерьеру. Поэтому Рей чувствует себя слишком ничтожной, надев милое, но откровенно короткое платье, которое она мучительно долго выбирала.

Любопытно, но и Бен не кажется таким уж идеальным.

Он проводит пальцами по её волосам, неуклюже опускает руки, и почти не смотрит на неё. Лишь только когда не может удержаться, чтобы скользнуть взглядом по её шее, по обнажённым ногам, которые не скрывает подол юбки, и вверх к губам. И снова смотрит ей за плечо, будто там есть нечто захватывающее, а румянец на его щеках становится ярче.

Рей представляла себе это совсем не так.

Впервые ей приходится задуматься над тем, как часто Бен этим занимается, не мучается ли, что потеряет контроль, если всё это для него так же несвойственно, как и для неё. Она чуть ли не задыхалась от решения встретиться с ним с того момента, когда он оставил её одну в кафе, и сейчас Рей видит, что он колеблется и не знает, что делать… Но это рассеивает её тревогу, заставляет приблизиться к нему и встать на цыпочки, чтобы ощутить тепло его кожи — ей определённо стоило надеть каблуки — и, по-видимому, именно в этом он и нуждается. Бен крепче обнимает Рей, почти полностью обхватывая талию, притягивая ближе.

— Ты не против?

Бен произносит эти слова, касаясь её щеки, губы скользят по коже, и он так близко, что Рей едва в состоянии сосредоточиться на том, о чём он её спрашивает. В любом случае вопрос глупый. Она просто вдыхает и торопливо кивает, чувствуя его стояк — тяжёлый, горячий и крепкий, а ведь они даже ещё не целовались.

Не целовались, но собираются заняться…

— Хорошо, Рей. Хорошо. — Его тёплое дыхание касается её скулы. — Я тебя трахну, — тихо говорит он и, чуть спустившись ниже, целует линию подбородка. — Ладно?

Рей только кивает и позволяет толкнуть себя на диван, целовать без остановки. Её первый поцелуй и близко не сравнится с поцелуями Бена — они глубокие, как будто привычные и не до неприличия интимные. И, кажется, что все её нервные окончания заливаются трелью.

— Ты невероятно пахнешь, — произносит он, вытащив из её рта свой язык. Бен тоже хорошо пахнет — таинственно, мужественно, загадочно и совершенно для неё ново, отчего голова идёт кругом, и счёт времени неизбежно теряется. Рей не ведомо, как и когда это случилось, что его джинсы расстёгнуты, а футболка снята — и уж точно не представляла, что под одеждой он такой соблазнительный — и как могло произойти, что на ней больше нет платья, и…

Он так смотрит на неё…

Будто она и правда красива. Будто именно из-за неё горят его щёки и непристойно натянуты трусы, отчего его рука скользит вниз и сжимает основание члена. Как будто он не может до конца постичь её тело, но без всякого тщеславия Рей знает, что в хорошей форме, что неплохо выглядит и, может быть, даже симпатична. Хотя он мог бы выбрать женщину, с которой ляжет в постель, гораздо…

Да, гораздо привлекательнее.

— У меня, эм… — она скрещивает на груди руки, — маленькая грудь, если ты вдруг не заметил. Но я могу быть в платье, если ты…

Не слишком сильно, но и не нежничая, он берёт Рей за запястья и опускает её руки, а затем наклоняется и, мыча от удовольствия, лижет кожу под грудью, медленно приближаясь к соскам без какого-либо намёка на деликатность и изящество.

— Это такое порно… — бормочет он себе под нос. Бен играет на ней, словно на каком-то инструменте, и Рей выгибается навстречу его страстным рукам.

Бен теряет самоконтроль.

— Ой, — вырывается из Рей, когда он слишком сильно сжимает её талию, хотя, скорее, от удивления, а не от боли. Что тут ещё скажешь?

— Прости, прости.

Бен явно пытается притормозить, прижимаясь лбом к её груди, словно хочет дать себе немного передышки. От её тела.

— …Рей. — Он не может удержаться, чтобы не лизнуть её кожу, слегка покусывая. — Я думал об этом. — Рей чувствует, как он касается её зубами, хотя грубые ласки ей не по душе. Но это… — Много думал.

О боже.

— Я здоров, — говорит он ей, опуская руку ниже. В сумочке, которую она оставила где-то в коридоре, лежат презервативы. Она купила их в аптеке «Walgreens» в двух кварталах от своего дома. Они должны были воспользоваться ими, потому что Рей образованный взрослый человек, у которого был нормальный секс, и она знает всё о возможных последствиях незащищённого полового акта с почти чужим человеком.

— Я тоже. — Она слышит свой выдох, когда его пальцы раздвигают её, и, судя по всему, Рей и Бен собираются совершить нечто невообразимое и восхитительно безрассудное.

— Рей. О чёрт, Рей.

Её глаза распахиваются.

— Что? Я сделала что-то…

— Ты просто… — Его пальцы двигаются между её складок, и это невероятно, что он точно знает, где задержаться, как нажать, чтобы доставить ей удовольствие. — Нет, ты просто… — Дрожь в его голосе вторит дрожи в руках. — Реально мокрая.

Боже.

— Потому что… — Его большой палец касается там — да, да, вот здесь — а другим он скользит ниже, совершая круговые движения — здесь, да, здесь. — Я очень хочу… — ох! — …заняться этим.

Бен тихо смеётся, уткнувшись ей в подбородок.

— Тем вечером. После бара… — Длинные пальцы Бена погружаются внутрь, отчего Рей чувствует, что сейчас умрёт. Расколется и умрёт от наслаждения до того, как всё начнётся. Это будет чудовищно-прекрасная смерть. — …я не мог перестать думать о тебе. Я посадил тебя в такси, хотя всё, чего хотел… — Он удерживает её бедро, заставляя лежать смирно и принимать его пальцы. И это не совсем то, что… — А ещё твой голос по телефону… у меня были дико непристойные мысли.

— Пожалуйста, — произносит она как будто не своим голосом.

Бен приподнимается, опираясь на ладонь, и смотрит на Рей сверху, а другой рукой обхватывает её; мягкий свет потолочной лампы будто рисует ореол в волосах. Он такой же внушительный, как и всегда, и всё же по какой-то причине — Рей плевать по какой — она чувствует себя сильной, когда он стонет, пристраиваясь у неё между ног и пытаясь протолкнуться внутрь, медленно и целенаправленно.

— Расслабься.

— Я расслаблена.

Хотя, на самом деле, нет. Она до нелепого заведена. «Раньше никогда такого не было», — думает Рей. Это точно.

— Расслабься.

— У меня давно не было, — признаётся она, сама того не желая.

— Да, у меня тоже, — бормочет он, хотя ещё час назад она бы в это не поверила — ведь стоит только взглянуть на него — но сейчас его голос оттеняет тьма, хотя всего несколько минут назад он нервно теребил свои наручные часы посреди гостиной. — Почему ты так напряжена?

— Я не… я… У тебя просто слишком большой… ах…

Ему удаётся просунуть головку внутрь, и он и правда кажется слишком большим. Бен издаёт сдавленный звук, и Рей готова поклясться, что чувствует, как подёргивается его член. 

— Твою мать, ты…

Что-то происходит — её бёдра сдвигаются, угол наклона меняется — и Бен проталкивается глубже.

— Ох.

Глаза застилает дымка удовольствия, и в горле перекатывается кадык, прежде чем он обретает способность говорить.

— Прости, Рей. — Он утыкается лицом ей в шею. — Блядь.

В его голосе звучит сожаление и ещё что-то. Он не выходит, и Рей пытается принять член, принять Бена. Принять всё это.

— Прости, — повторяет он, целуя её вялые губы, которыми она не в состоянии ответить, а затем он начинает осторожно двигаться, ещё и ещё, и где-то внутри нажимает на какие-то точки…

Она даже не подозревала о их существовании.

Её разум будто отключается.

— Ты всегда была так хороша, когда я… — В его голосе звучит нотка удивления, когда он неторопливо толкается в неё. — Но я никогда не думал…

Дар речи полностью утрачен — вот, как это можно расценивать. Да и пустые слова всегда были его коньком. Но всё это не имеет значения. Рей знает, что он имеет в виду, потому что для неё это не меньшее удовольствие, которое пульсирует внутри, раздувается всё больше, становясь только слаще и ярче.

— Мне очень нравится, — шепчет она ему на ухо, и Бен безрассудно кивает.

_________________________________________________________________  
Правило безопасной гавани (англ. Safe harbor) — юридический принцип, согласно которому некоторые виды поведения не рассматриваются как нарушение более общего принципа или правила.


	3. Глава 3

Нет необходимости это обсуждать.

Все понимают, что рассказать кому-то… о том, чем они занимаются — чертовски хреновая идея. И поэтому они ничего не афишируют.

На самом деле они мало о чём разговаривают, и уж тем более не касаются работы, приятной болтовни о погоде, или где лучше всего перекусить в трёх кварталах от здания суда.

«Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, давай глубже», «охуеть, какая ты узкая», «я хочу обкончать каждый дюйм у тебя внутри» — страстно нашёптывает Бен в покрасневшую кожу, сопровождая слова гортанными стонами.

Не сказать, что они совсем не видятся.

Однажды вечером Роуз и Финн выходят из здания суда как раз в то же время, что и Бен. Он терпеливо придерживает для них дверь — прикидываясь, что не замечает косого взгляда Финна, которым тот осмеливается его одарить; и будто меньше чем через два часа они с Рей не окажутся голыми в одной постели.

А как-то раз они втискиваются в заднюю часть переполненного лифта, и на мгновение мизинец Бена касается мизинца Рей, прежде чем резкий звон сообщает о его этаже.

Кажется…

Но, возможно, это просто случайность.

«Мне нравится твоё платье. Этот цвет тебе идёт», — пишет он ей однажды днём, сразу после того, как они проходят мимо друг друга в коридоре, хотя в тот момент он полностью игнорирует её, продолжая разговаривать с Хаксом.

На следующий день в её кармане вибрирует телефон.

«Мечтаю целовать твою мокрую киску. Всю ночь».

Трусики Рей намокают, пока она наблюдает, как Бен встаёт допросить её свидетеля.

Рей абсолютно уверена, что у неё ничего не получается.

Она действительно — действительно! — довольна собой, если это вообще подходящее определение для наслаждения, скользящее по её позвоночнику, для дрожи в бёдрах, и для тепла, расцветающего внизу живота. Но проблема заключается в её абсолютной уверенности, что она полнейшая неумеха.

— Рей, — выдыхает Бен, касаясь половых губ, прежде чем снова раздвинуть их и начать лизать. Дурацкое удовольствие, при котором она никак не может… — Сконцентрируйся.

Она пытается.

У Рей крайне мало опыта, и он… слишком большой для её рта. И то, что Бен так тщательно вылизывает влагалище, всё явно усложняет. Но она старается не обращать внимания на пульсацию между ног, пытается сосредоточиться и наклониться, чтобы пройтись кончиком языка по крохотному отверстию, обхватить головку губами, нежно её посасывая.

Ему нравится. Это чувствуется по тому, как подёргивается его член, как пальцы сильнее сжимают её бёдра и притягивают ближе ко рту. Бен мычит от удовольствия, лаская влагалище, а Рей изо всех сил держится, чтобы не кончить, ощущая скользящую дрожь по телу, что заставляет стонать и сбиваться с налаженного ритма, еле-еле удерживая в руках член.

Снова и снова.

— Вау. У тебя и впрямь хреново получается, — говорит он ей, и Рей кожей чувствует, как он улыбается. Его руки гладят её зад. И это просто невероятно. Она обожает его руки, думает о них неоправданно много времени, и теперь они…

— Я… подожди. Я могу лучше. Я… Ох. — Рей рассеянно целует влажными губами ствол члена и понимает, что этого недостаточно, но в данный момент на большее она неспособна.

— Всё нормально. Я просто отлижу тебе и кончу. — Руки Бена крепко сжимают её ягодицы, раздвигают их, и затем он начинает ласкать её языком так, как будто Рей — это конечная точка всего на свете. Бен издаёт самые непристойные звуки, какие только она когда-либо слышала, и Рей становится невероятно мокрой. — Соберёшь всё дочиста своим языком, когда я кончу.

Она стонет, не вынимая изо рта член, и это явно производит на него впечатление: его бёдра дёргаются, хватка становится жёстче, а пальцы начинают двигаться более целенаправленно.

Бен всегда вёл себя словно одержимый. Пальцы скользили по коже, будто намекая на что-то, а затем в пылу момента она слышала лихорадочный шёпот: «У меня кое-что есть для твоей задницы», «Я пиздец как хочу тебя. Там». И то, что не выходило у неё из головы: «Хочу выебать тебя в зад и кончить».

Да, Бен всё это говорил, но ничего подобного не делал, и она…

— Бен. — Рей всхлипывает и утыкается лицом в его пах, целомудренно целуя изгиб бедра и вдыхая его обалденный, успокаивающий запах.

— Ш-ш. — Его пальцы глубоко проникают внутрь, и Рей теряет контроль. — Просто дыши.

Она дышит и отпускает себя.

— Ваша честь, линия допроса обвинения слишком напориста, свидетель не настроен враждебно, — говорит Бен судье холодным, смиренным тоном. Он высокий. Даже слишком. Настолько, что почти на одном уровне с восседающим на судейской ложе судьёй. И почему она всё время изумляется всему, что связано с его телом?

— Это абсолютно необоснованно. Линия допроса самая оптимальная, учитывая представленные доказательства…

— Большинство доказательств, на которые она ссылается, признаны неприемлемыми.

— Не все, насколько вы помните…

— Довольно. Бога ради, вы двое… — Судья качает головой и поднимает руки, чтобы помассировать виски. — Возражение отклоняется, — устало произносит он, поочерёдно взглянув на них обоих. — Возвращайтесь на свои места и… не знаю. Постарайтесь быть друг с другом повежливей. Хотя бы чуть тактичней.

— Мы постараемся, — говорит Бен с абсолютно невозмутимым видом.

Его плечи — настоящее произведение искусства. Если бы тело не было таким большим, широким и крепким, они смотрелись бы нелепо. Но всё идеально: каждый раз, когда он двигается, твёрдые мускулы перекатываются под его бледной кожей.

— Как вообще можно таким быть?

— М-м? — Он утыкается лицом в тыльные стороны ладоней, опираясь локтями на удивительно мягкую подушку в тёмно-синей наволочке с — наверное — девятью сотнями нитей. Наверняка она стóит столько, сколько Рей зарабатывает за две недели. Ну, это так, к слову. Она проводит пальцами по его мышцам, по выпуклостям и впадинкам лопаток, по восхитительным длинным волосам у его затылка, которые щекочут ей нос, когда она наклоняется понюхать любимое местечко у его шеи. Бен такой мощный, что Рей, оседлав его бёдра, больше смахивает на наездницу пони.

Как ей удалось убедить его подставить ей спину и позволить сделать массаж, она до сих пор понятия не имеет. На него это точно не похоже.

— Когда ты вообще тренишь?

— Когда не работаю. Или не сплю. — Бен чуть шевелится, когда Рей поворачивает ладони на слишком напряжённой точке между лопаток, и вздыхает — она надеется, что от удовольствия. — Когда я не с тобой.

В последнее время не так уж и редко они проводят время вместе. Рей уже знает все коды доступа к его дому и квартире, а на днях она просто покраснела до ушей, обнаружив, как экономка стирала, гладила и складывала её милое и практичное нижнее бельё. А ещё Рей так часто забывает свой мобильник у него дома, что у них с Беном уже есть устоявшаяся секретная инструкция возврата девайса втихомолку.

Но это ничего не значит. Они встречаются только ради секса. Хотя да, расстаются они ненадолго.

Но, чёрт побери, Бен в отличной форме.

— Ты как будто часа по три в день в качалке зависаешь.

— Нет, — звучит глухой из-за подушки голос, пока она продолжает делать массаж. Видимо, ему слегка неловко от этого разговора и, естественно, Рей подмывает его продолжить.

— Ну серьёзно. У тебя же там восемь кубиков.

— Рей…

Сказать наверняка трудно, но насколько Рей может видеть, — его щёки краснеют, и ей это нравится.

— Нет, правда. Ты такой качок.

— Рей. — В его голосе слышится предостережение.

Она наклоняется вперёд.

— Я в хорошем смысле.

— Господи Боже.

— Круто, что ты такой мускулистый…

— Рей.

Она не может удержаться от смеха. Бен убирает её руку со своего плеча и подносит к губам, сначала делая вид, что кусает, а потом нежно целует костяшки пальцев.

— Ты сама в хорошей форме.

— Благодарю вас, сэр, — чопорно отвечает Рей. — Я тренируюсь, ем всякую зелень и белок. И к вашему сведению, в студенчестве я занималась спортом.

Бен поворачивает голову и открывает один глаз. Ох уж эти черты! Воплощение истиной красоты. Она просто обязана расцеловать его лицо.

— Правда? Я тоже. И каким спортом занималась?

— Фехтованием. Ну, а ты?

Он приподнимается на локте и поворачивается, отчего Рей чуть не падает с кровати.

— Что… Эй!

— Нихрена себе.

— Что?

— Ты фехтуешь?

Только не это. Не надо, не с Беном! Рей фыркает.

— Да. И прежде чем ты начнёшь что-то говорить, фехтование — это настоящий спорт. И если мы не привлекаем к себе столько внимания, как футбол или бейсбол, или, не знаю, какой-нибудь лакросс, то это не значит, что…

— Да знаю я. Сам фехтовал. Я поступил в универ на стипендию по фехтованию.

— Оу. — Вау. Неожиданно. — Ого.

— Да. «Ого».

— Какое… совпадение! — Походу Бен сам в шоке. — Получается… мы можем устраивать спарринги! У меня не было партнёра по фехтованию, наверное… года три или четыре. Поначалу я наверняка буду лажать, но уверена, что мои мышцы быстро восстановятся. Слушай, кажется, есть один спортзал, который сдаёт в аренду оснащение, вроде на двадцать первой… — Рей резко замолкает, осознав, что только что сказала. Они никогда не проводили время вместе вне его квартиры. Никто из них даже не заикался насчёт этого. Рей чувствует, что заливается краской. Последние три часа она щеголяет перед ним абсолютно голая, но внезапно начинает ощущать свою наготу. — Если хочешь, конечно, — поспешно добавляет она. — Ну, я знаю, ты очень занятой, и…

— Да, вполне, — перебивает он Рей, даже не взглянув на неё. По какой-то причине он прочищает горло, хотя его голос звучит совершенно нормально.

Затем Бен снова переворачивается на живот, и после секундного колебания Рей продолжает массаж, чувствуя под кончиками пальцев, как его мышцы начинают расслабляться.

Как обычно, Бен орёт в телефон и на то есть миллион причин: потерянные папки, проверка данных, которая пошла не по плану, его помощники что-то напортачили. Сам факт существования Хакса.

Сейчас Рей уже умеет не обращать внимания — ну, хотя бы не слишком шокироваться — на то, как он повышает голос или пинает ближайший предмет мебели, когда что-то идёт не так. Если звонок связан с каким-то делом, над которым она работает, он бросает на неё многозначительный взгляд и запирается в своём кабинете. И Рей понимает, что необходимо вставить наушники. Да… у него в квартире есть кабинет. И гостевые спальни. И она знает как минимум о двух ванных комнатах, хотя, наверное, их ещё больше.

Работа на плохих парней оплачивается уж куда лучше.

— Да нихуя! Ему не отделаться лекцией о злоупотреблении наркотой.

Рей пытается сдержать улыбку, наливая в стакан свежевыжатый апельсиновый сок, который пару месяцев назад чудесным образом начал появляться в холодильнике. Сначала она чувствовала себя неловко, крадя у него еду, но почему-то у Бена есть все её любимые продукты, и, кажется, они никогда не заканчиваются. Почему каждый раз, когда она здесь, в его холодильнике появляется бутылка её любимого апельсинового сока без мякоти? Хотя она даже никогда не видела, чтобы он его пил. Конечно, Бен ест только тогда, когда ему напоминают, и, как правило, на содержащую значительное количество калорий еду он тратит не более пяти минут, чтобы в течение двенадцати часов не думать об основных человеческих жизненных потребностях. Так что остаётся только гадать, откуда появляется сок, любимый йогурт Рей и безумно дорогие батончики мюсли, которые она никогда не покупает. И когда Рей обо всём этом думает, она чувствует себя виноватой.

— Конечно, его признают виновным. Ни один адвокат в мире не сможет оправдать этого дебила.

Может, экономка покупает еду наугад?

— Да, потому что в прошлый раз это было его первое ебучее вождение в нетрезвом виде, сейчас уже второе, а после первого случая не прошло и трёх месяцев! Ему едва исполнился двадцать один год! Я ему не нянька и отмазывать его от этого дерьма не МОЯ, БЛЯДЬ, ОБЯЗАННОСТЬ!

Раздаётся громкий звук. По опыту Рей догадывается, что это удар кулаком в стену, хотя Бена она не видит. Когда он входит в кухню, первое, что делает — бросает телефон на стол.

— Богатый избалованный кусок дерьма, который думает, что ему всё можно.

«Не улыбайся, — говорит себе Рей. — Не смейся. Не говори ему, какой он милый, когда выходит из себя. Он явно не оценит».

— Под это описание подходит большинство твоих клиентов. — Она делает ещё глоток сока. — И под большинством я имею в виду каждого, кто переступил порог твоего офиса с тех пор, как ты начал практиковать.

Рей ждёт в ответ чего-то дерзкого об окружных прокурорах и их неуместном чувстве превосходства, либо дружеское напоминание, что если она продолжит в том же духе, он швырнёт её в снег. Или его колкое — «не твоё собачье дело». В общем, пустые угрозы.

Но ничего подобного не происходит. Молчание затягивается, и когда Рей поднимает глаза, она видит его пристальный взгляд, перекатывающийся кадык и раздувающиеся ноздри. На мгновение ей становится чуточку страшно, потому что за всё время, что она видела, как он орёт в зале суда, он никогда не был на неё зол, а теперь… похоже, вполне может и разозлиться. Немного.

Рей вцепляется в край кухонного острова.

— Бен. Я пошутила. Наверняка кто-то из твоих клиентов не…

Бен неожиданно подходит к ней прежде, чем она успевает закончить предложение. А затем поднимает и сажает на островок, устраиваясь у неё между бёдрами.

— Бен. Что?..

Уж чего она не ожидала, так это поцелуя. И не потому, что они никогда не целуются, просто он… кажется каким-то сладким, глубоким и даже немного отчаянным.

— Я чувствую вкус апельсинов, — говорит он ей в губы.

— Я, эм, да. Я только что пила апельсиновый сок.

— Ненавижу апельсины.

Что? 

—Ты ненавидишь апельсины? Тогда почему всё время…

Видимо, он не настолько их ненавидит, чтобы перестать её целовать. Бен задирает ей юбку, обхватывая за талию, и притягивает ближе. Его руки настойчиво и беспорядочно блуждают по закрытому одеждой телу. И это как-то странно эротично — он не может её отпустить и решить, что хочет с ней сделать.

— Бен, ты?..

— Рей. — Меньше десяти минут назад она закончила одеваться, подготовившись к новому дню, и теперь всё псу под хвост. Бен расстёгивает молнию, дрожащими пальцами вынимает эрегированный член, неуклюже и похотливо отодвигая в сторону её трусики. — Рей.

Она не успевает что-либо осознать, как Бен оказывается у неё внутри. Рей не готова, не ожидала подобного, и было бы неплохо хотя бы чуточку привыкнуть к члену, но нет. Он проникает всё глубже и глубже, словно пытается попасть как можно дальше внутрь и связать их обоих на ближайшее будущее.

— Бен.

Ещё один толчок, ещё глубже, и это приятно, иначе и быть не может, хоть и обжигает изнутри. Слишком глубоко, бесконтрольно. Существует какой-то предел, который заставляет её думать, что, наверное…

— Бен.

Рей обхватывает ладонями его лицо, чтобы он посмотрел ей в глаза, и… Бен такой молодой. Такой изголодавшийся. Немного потерянный. Мальчишка в дорогом костюме.

Мальчишка, который нуждается в ней прямо сейчас.

— Медленнее, — говорит Рей, а затем целует в уголок его губ, в скулу, в подбородок. — Ты можешь двигаться медленнее. Я никуда не денусь.

Бен тяжело сглатывает и кивает, а Рей крепче прижимает его к себе.

Сперва Рей чувствует объятия рук на своей талии. Годы и сотни долларов, потраченные на занятия по самообороне, тут же всплывают в её сознании и кричат, чтобы она ударила ногой, локтем, головой, кем бы ни был этот ублюдок. Потом… она ощущает густой жар его груди и обволакивающий аромат тела, когда Бен наклоняется и касается её щеки. Рей замечает лёгкую улыбку, коснувшуюся уголков его глаз.

— Рей. Чёрт бы тебя побрал.

Из рук выпадает папка, которую она изучает, и Рей вроде как собирается его оттолкнуть, но в конечном счёте накрывает ладонями прижатые к животу руки Бена.

— Ты понимаешь, что мы находимся в здании суда?..

— Расслабься, — шепчет он ей на ухо, а она словно собака Павлова реагирует на его голос — он будто сливается с её позвоночником, плавит мозг, и это ещё цветочки. — Поблизости никого нет. И уже одиннадцатый час. Ты должна быть дома. — Бен крепче прижимает её к себе. — У меня дома, — уточняет он.

— И всё же.

Бен целует её за ушком, и, учитывая, где они находятся, она не должна ему потакать, но по какой-то своей воле её большие пальцы начинают ритмично ласкать тыльную сторону его ладоней.

— Здесь никого нет, я проверил.

— Собираешься убить меня и спрятать тело? Из-за сегодняшнего дня?

— Однозначно следовало бы. — Его голос приглушённо шелестит у её кожи. — Ты чёртов проворный гоблин.

Улыбка Рей становится шире.

— Мы точно выиграем это дело.

Бен даже не пытается отрицать.

— Мы подадим апелляцию.

— Ну естественно. Сноук собирается тебя пришить?

Бен слегка пожимает плечами, и Рей кажется, что это движение отражается где-то глубоко в её мышцах и суставах.

Её тело познаёт его. Доверяет ему. И это просто абсурдно.

— Скорее всего. Ладно, поехали домой.

— Кстати.

— М-м? — Рей не оборачивается и продолжает вертеть детали тостера.

«Я куплю новый, — сказал Бен пять минут назад, скользнув ладонями под свою футболку, что надета на Рей, и обхватил её за талию. — Оставь это и идём в постель».

Она не отстранилась от его восхитительного, совершенного тела, но продолжила разбирать прибор. «Я могу починить. Ещё пару минут».

— У меня есть дом. На севере штата.

Изолятор слегка смещён и контактирует с выступающей частью камеры — что и вызывает эти странные искры всякий раз, когда они пытаются поджарить хлеб. Вернее, когда Рей пытается поджарить хлеб. Кто знает, пользуется ли Бен хоть чем-нибудь на этой кухне.

— Вон как. Типа куплен на кровавые денежки клиентов, надо полагать, — рассеянно говорит она, включая термостат тостера, и ставит его на место. — Ну вот. Теперь должен работать. — Рей наклоняется над стойкой, чтобы взять ломтик хлеба и опустить в тостер, стараясь не слишком обращать внимания на то, как пальцы Бена сжимают её бёдра — точно так же, когда они…

— Вообще-то, я продал душу дьяволу. Короче. В следующие выходные должен пойти снег. И я думаю уехать. Побыть на природе неплохо, — буднично говорит Бен и пожимает плечами, словно ему всё равно. Но не так давно Рей гуглила один адрес на ноутбуке Бена и увидела папку с фотографиями его походов, где, судя по всему, запечатлены как минимум десяток различных национальных парков. Иногда ей попадались его фото в очаровательных шляпах. Рей сдерживает улыбку при мысли о Бене Соло — человеке, который носит костюмы за тысячи долларов и при этом тайный путешественник.

— Круто! Ты едешь с Хаксом?

Из-за затянувшегося молчания Рей поворачивается к нему, и Бен немного отступает. Когда они остаются наедине в его квартире, ему трудно не касаться её, трудно не вторгаться в её личное пространство.

Хотя она и не возражает.

— М? — Рей склоняет голову.

— Нет, — с опаской отвечает он.

— Оу. — А может, он собирается поехать с женщиной? С Фазмой? Уж с ней-то он действительно может в полной мере насладиться беседой и даже… Рей твердит себе перестать кусать губы. Это нормально. Абсолютно нормально.

А вдруг у них что-то есть? Кажется, между ними дружеские отношения. Фазма до смешного красива и заставляет Рей чувствовать себя какой-то тринадцатилеткой, но не потому, что Фазма та ещё стерва, просто… так оно и есть. И Рей с Беном вовсе не особенные. Ну, то есть не то, чтобы их ничего не объединяло, кроме как работы и периодического… ладно, частого… Короче. Всё это нормально. Нормально.

Рей понимает, что она не из тех девушек, которые вызывают необузданную страсть. И если откровенно, она удивлена, что Бен до сих пор с ней. Хоть они и проводят свои выходные вместе в последнее время, но это не значит, что он ей чем-то обязан…

— Мы вдвоём. Ты и я.

Рей чувствует, что сбита с толку.

— Ты и я?

— Ну да. — Бен сглатывает, и Рей видит, как дёргается его кадык. — Хочешь поехать вместе на север штата в следующие выходные?

Как же глупо. Глупо её молчание, глупо, что она никак не в состоянии открыть рот, ответить на вопрос, произнести хоть что-нибудь. Ведь она прекрасно может поддержать любой разговор — Рей занимается этим не один десяток лет, ведь получила чёртову лицензию на юридическую практику…

— Неважно. Я просто…

— Да. Да, я с удовольствием. — Рей понимает, что отчаянно кивает в подтверждение своих слов и останавливает себя. — С удовольствием поеду. С тобой. В следующие выходные. Если предложение всё ещё в силе.

Бен кивает с гораздо большим достоинством, чем Рей, а затем пристально смотрит на неё, как всегда сурово и довольно напряжённо.

Между ними пробегает что-то поистине потрясающее — пугающее, сладостное, удивительное. И Рей боится, что ей это только кажется.

— Рей, я…

Готовый тост выскакивает из прибора, заставляя вздрогнуть от неожиданности, и момент улетучивается.


	4. Глава 4

— Дело не в том, что… То есть, мне правда всё равно, — врёт она.

Бен ничего не говорит и продолжает гладить Рей по волосам. Её ложь он научился распознавать мгновенно, впрочем, она — самая неумелая лгунья, когда-либо жившая на этой планете.

Как ни крути — они двое катастрофически друг другу не подходят. По многим причинам.

— Короче, дело не в том, что мне не хотелось бы знать… Да я, наверное, никогда и не узнаю.

Бен крепче обнимает её за талию, и Рей теснее прижимается к его груди.

Наверное, это и есть рай.

Только тема разговора совсем не к месту. Кстати, почему они вдруг начали это обсуждать? Рей точно помнит, что минут десять назад они оживлённо болтали о том, какая из экранизаций «Властелина колец» удачнее.

Странно.

— Есть определённые ресурсы, которыми можно воспользоваться, чтобы выяснить, кто они и почему решили… в общем, забей.

— Ага, я в курсе. Эй, я разве не говорил, что, типа, адвокат?

Рей толкает Бена в бок, но его и с места не сдвинешь. А он лишь закатывает глаза.

— А ты вот молчала.

Да, она молчала.

— Потому что получить лицензию адвоката — слишком дорого. И отнимает много времени.

— М-м-м. — Щекой Рей чувствует вибрации, исходящие из его груди, и через мгновение успокаивающе откликаются в её голове. Его рука лениво скользит вверх и вниз по пояснице Рей, отчего она ощущает приятную щекотку. Это и правда настоящий рай. — Я мог бы помочь.

Нет.

— Спасибо. Но в этом нет необходимости. Меня всё устраивает.

В основном.

— И всё же.

— Что «всё же»?

Бен начинает ёрзать, еле выдерживая её взгляд.

— Ты думаешь об этом.

Неправда. Ну, не настолько, как раньше. И как объяснить это такому человеку, как Бен? Тому, кто отвернулся от своей семьи, полностью отдалился от матери, кто ненавидит всё, что связано с его прошлым, о котором едва ли может упоминать. Как заставить его понять?

— Да ну… дело не в этом.

Бен продолжает спокойно смотреть на неё, словно побуждая продолжить.

— Дело в том, что я просто не знаю… — вообще ничего — …кто я.

— Нет, знаешь.

— И тем не менее это не так. Я не знаю своего происхождения. Я никто.

Он на секунду чем-то озадачивается, долго изучая её взгляд, будто что-то пытается в нём найти.

— Но не для меня, — шепчет он так тихо, что она едва слышит. Затем он тянется к ней, двигаясь так, что Рей скользит спиной по кровати; целует её — глубоко и влажно — сначала в губы, затем в ключицу, и спускается вниз, касаясь губами тела.

Бен продолжает её целовать — ниже и ниже… Целовать долго. Слишком долго. Он закидывает ногу Рей себе на плечо, чтобы лучше её раскрыть, а затем нежно целует внутреннюю сторону бёдер, мягко прижимаясь губами к коже. Обычно он так не делает. Ему нравится…

…лизать её там. Бен касается языком, и давление просто божественное. Он не похож на человека, который в чём-то нуждается, у которого есть желания. Но сейчас в его взгляде читается хищный голод. Когда он делал это в первый раз, Рей сказала ему: «Не нужно. Я слишком… мокрая». Но он лишь одарил её своим возмущённо-скептическим взглядом, а затем продолжил демонтировать, как мало его волнует что-либо, особенно после трёх её оргазмов.

Он в этом хорош. Впрочем, он хорош абсолютно во всём.

— Обожаю твою маленькую нежную киску.

В ту же секунду Рей чувствует, как набухает у неё между ног, как внутри горячо и пусто, и Бен знает, как наполнить её, сколько ввести пальцев и как правильно это сделать, чтобы она не смогла произнести ни слова. Ей только нужно расслабиться и немного выгнуться, чтобы нивелировать нарастающее в животе давление. Её пятка прижимается к стальным мышцам его спины, когда напряжение в ногах и туловище становится невыносимым, но рука Бена там, давит ей на живот, удерживая на месте.

— Рей, — шепчет он, касаясь губами её живота. Она задыхается и достигает оргазма. — Как же ты кончаешь…

Её почти одолевает дремота, когда Бен приподнимается, рассеянно трогая себя; влажная от тягучих выделений головка члена трётся о её живот, бедро, прижимается к влагалищу, и он смотрит на неё, не в силах оторвать взгляд. Бен кряхтит и кончает, крепко зажмуриваясь от удовольствия. Спермы слишком много, и он растирает её по коже Рей так, как ему нравится. И Рей позволяет ему. Она это любит.

Рей любит… о да.

— Ты для меня всё. — За секунду до того, как от усталости её мозг окутывает тьма, она думает, что слышит от него эти слова.

А может, ей только кажется.

Её машина сломалась, а ехать на работу на общественном транспорте просто отстой — не говоря уже о дороге до дома Бена, и становится совершенно очевидным, что они две вселенные, которые вынуждены существовать по разные стороны, — а это значит, что у неё не остаётся выбора, как пригласить его к себе домой.

Бен в шоке, когда видит, в каком районе она живёт. А размеры и условия квартиры, — которые, по её словам, вполне себе нормальные, если не учитывать, что отопление слишком часто выходит из строя, — просто повергают его в ужас. В коридоре красуется плесень, а лифт не желает работать вот уже как девять месяцев.

— Твоя квартира такая… крошечная. И в коридоре какой-то странный запах. А что это за штука на потолке?

— Ну да. — Рей пожимает плечами, игнорируя вопрос. — Аренда в этом городе слишком дорогая.

Бен пристально на неё смотрит.

— Сколько ты зарабатываешь?

— Я госслужащий с весьма небольшим стажем. Ты и сам знаешь, сколько я зарабатываю. Можешь погуглить, если что.

Он явно расстроен, что даже забавно. Без всей этой стильной мебели и комнат по меньшей мере в миллион квадратных футов, он смотрится здесь крайне неуместно. И его габариты занимают почти половину её кухоньки.

Собственно, как и её сознания. Точь-в-точь.

— Рей, пожалуйста. Идём ко мне работать.

— Нет уж, спасибо, — чопорно отвечает она, в поисках чего-нибудь съестного в своём крайне унылом холодильнике. В шаге от голодной смерти Рей старается не представлять в своих мечтаниях несъеденные кулинарные шедевры на кухне у Бена. — Думаю, нам стоит что-нибудь заказать. У меня тут в шкафчике куча всякого меню.

По крайней мере, раньше она что-то заказывала. Ох, Рей не ела у себя дома уже очень давно.

— Я буду платить тебе вдвое больше, чем ты зарабатываешь сейчас.

Она вздыхает и прислоняется плечом к дверце холодильника. Боже, она голодная как волк.

— Нет.

— Втрое.

Она снова вздыхает.

— Бен.

Он морщится и что-то высчитывает у себя в голове.

— Думаю, зарплату можно увеличить и в четыре раза, только нужно сначала получить добро от других партнёров. Я могу позвонить и…

— Нет. Спасибо, но я пока хочу сохранить свою душу.

— Тогда… — его шея слегка напрягается, когда он ослабляет галстук. — …живи у меня.

Это выбивает её из колеи.

— Что?

— Ты можешь жить у меня.

Что?

— Я не смогу платить за квартиру в твоём районе.

— Нет… тебе и не нужно ничего платить. Просто живи со мной.

— То есть… я буду как тот сосед, который никогда не платит за квартиру?

Это безумие. Бен окончательно сошёл с ума.

— Ну да. — Он проводит рукой по волосам. — Нет. Короче, неважно. Пофиг как называть. Просто… живи со мной и всё.

Рей пытается не ущипнуть себя за переносицу.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я жила с тобой, как… неважно.

Он пожимает плечами. Он просто пожимает плечами и смотрит на неё, а потом произносит:

— Мы можем пожениться, если хочешь.

В ушах начинает пульсировать, быстро и громко, наверное, поэтому она неправильно слышит его слова. Рей массирует виски, пытаясь заглушить шум.

— Что?

— Нет ничего особенного в том, чтобы выйти замуж за парня, если ты не хочешь просто переехать к нему. Я знаю, что некоторые дев… в общем, кому-то всё это кажется странным. Так что смысл определённо есть.

Рей изо всех сил пытается не уронить челюсть.

— Ты… ты только что сделал мне предложение? Вот так, ни с того, ни с сего? Потому что… тебе не нравится моя квартира?

Бен снова пожимает плечами.

— Ну да. Если ты не против.

— Я… — Боже, у неё начинает болеть голова. Наверное, мигрень. И она вся горит, чувствует, как жар разливается по щекам. — А ты вообще в курсе юридического определения брака?

— Брак — это просто бумажка.

— Брак — это… Бен. Ты же юрист. Брак — это юридически обязывающий контракт…

Он с пренебрежением машет рукой.

— Все эти контракты — дерьмо, если ты грамотный юрист. В любом случае, всегда есть лазейки.

Боже.

Боже, Боже, Боже.

— Охренеть. Неужели ты веришь в любовь?

Бен закатывает глаза, явно теряя терпение. Рей уже профи по части распознавания настроения Бена: напряжённые губы, угрюмое выражение лица, чуть более резкий тон. Да, она профи, и всё же… это как снег на голову.

— Я просто говорю, что не хочу, чтобы ты жила здесь. И если надо, мы можем пожениться.

— Только из-за того, что моя квартира слишком маленькая, и тебе не нравится улица, на которой я живу, — медленно произносит Рей, стараясь говорить как можно ровнее, но скепсис не покидает её, и она изо всех сил пытается не рассмеяться ему в лицо. Или не заплакать.

Какой же он вздорный, абсурдный и абсолютно обескураживающий человек!

Бен снова пожимает плечами, и это движение в который раз отвлекает её, пока она пытается убедить Бена в том, что за последние десять минут, его явно охватило безумие.

— Эта причина ничуть не хуже любых других.

— Окей. Выйду замуж за лидера команды адвокатов… с которым я, м-м-м, вроде бы работаю над тремя судебными делами, если посчитать. И всё это только для того, чтобы я жила в районе поприличнее. Хотя мой меня вполне устраивает. А какова же тогда твоя выгода?

Бен оглядывает кухоньку, словно пытаясь найти здесь ответ. Ему действительно пора перестать пожимать плечами, иначе она его ударит.

— Будем чаще заниматься сексом.

Рей массирует виски и старается не вздыхать.

— Бен, я думаю, мы уже достигли предела.

Он смеётся. Он просто смеётся.

— О нет. Отнюдь. Я лично всё время себя сдерживал. И с удовольствием бы…

— Ты вообще понимаешь, что я буду рядом с тобой каждый день? Жить, дышать, что-то постоянно делать в твоей квартире. И на третий день ты уже захочешь меня укокошить, а мы пришли к выводу, что я быстрее, сильнее и гораздо проворнее. Так что придётся укокошить тебя. А эта идея так себе, ведь придётся сидеть в тюряге с преступниками, которых за последние несколько лет я же и посадила.

Брови Бена сходятся на переносице.

— Не такая уж ты быстрая и сильная. Ты выиграла то состязание только потому, что я потянул на боку мышцу…

— Бен. Если бы мы жили вместе, я тебе уже за полдня осточертела. И ты возненавидел бы меня.

Он так смотрит на неё…

Как будто он… как будто она…

В последнее время Бен постоянно на неё так пялится, когда они на людях. Все эти долгие взгляды во время брифинга, скользящий по ней взор, когда она сидит напротив него. Он каждый раз наблюдает за ней, когда Рей входит в зал суда. Лея наверняка заметила. Скорее всего, да. Рей не уверена, но на днях она отпустила странный язвительный комментарий, и теперь Рей думает: та явно поняла, что между ними что-то есть. Возможно, это какие-то заморочки Бена, и разве не забавно, что Бен Соло — профессиональный лжец, не может скрыть, что запал на обвинителя? Ну, если это действительно так. Не исключено, что он так смотрит на Рей, потому что терпеть не может её одежду. Или веснушки. Насчёт него вообще трудно что-либо сказать наверняка.

— И, — продолжает она… Рей вдруг начинает улыбаться, — бога ради, Бен, люди не женятся только из-за того, что кто-то из них живёт в паршивой квартире.

Бен склоняет голову и смотрит на неё, скрестив руки на груди.

— Тогда почему люди женятся?

— Не знаю. Потому что… наверное, потому, что влюблены.

А Рей и Бен нет. Между ними… явно не то, о чём идёт речь. И неважно, что Рей… что Рей…

Её губы сжимаются в тонкую линию.

Неважно.

Бен всё ещё смотрит на неё с каким-то нечитаемым намёком в глазах — возможно, с оттенком печали, что Рей, скорее всего, просто себе навоображала, — ведь всё моментально исчезает, стоит Бену лишь раз моргнуть. Единственное, что остаётся на его необычном, красивом лице — отстранённый взгляд, который он всегда демонстрирует в суде.

— Верно, — произносит он и откашливается, а затем смотрит куда-то в сторону. — Может, закажем пиццу? Или китайскую еду?

Рей улыбается, на этот раз искренне.

— Всё равно. Просто закажи побольше еды, окей?

Бен щиплет её за бедро и идёт к шкафчику, где лежат меню.

— Обжора.

— Я вчера тебя видел.

В голосе По слышатся подозрительные нотки. Рей не может понять, в чём подвох, но этого достаточно, чтобы у неё по спине пробежала дрожь. Это заставляет её остановиться, хотя она собиралась покинуть его кабинет и вернуться к себе.

— Правда?

По кладёт ручку и откидывается на спинку стула, что лишь подстёгивает её тревогу.

— Ага.

Вчера.

Значит, в воскресенье. Рей была в постели с Беном, потом смотрела запоем «Нетфликс» тоже с Беном, а после снова была в постели… с Беном.

Она лишь ненадолго забежала на фермерский рынок. С Беном.

По какой-то причине, которая может быть связана или не связана с тем, что теперь они проводят время вместе постоянно, Бен знает любимую еду Рей из фудтраков, и он решил купить ей буррито на завтрак.

В последнее время он делает подобные вещи слишком часто. И Рей пытается не вникать в происходящее.

И всё же проблема остаётся, потому что это был единственный раз, когда она выходила на улицу, и если По её видел…

Если По её видел…

Чёрт.

Его голос звучит тихо, когда он продолжает:

— Рей, я понятия не имею, зачем ты это делаешь, и даже не хочу знать, как… как ты могла… — По проводит рукой по волосам, глядя на неё со смесью недоверия и… разочарования. Он разочарован в ней. — Но ты должна это прекратить.

Рей прижимает к груди стопку папок. В животе возникает тяжесть, её мутит, будто вот-вот вырвет.

— Это не то, что ты думаешь.

— Я… поверь мне, я стараюсь об этом не думать вообще. И всё же. Ты понимаешь, что конфликт интересов не поддаётся количественной оценке? Всё выглядит так, будто ты… — он морщится, — …спишь с ним, чтобы получить конфиденциальную информацию, или даже наоборот…

— Нет, всё совсем не так. Мы никогда не обсуждаем работу. Мы просто…

В её голове кричит голос: «Ты ничерта не понимаешь. Нет никакого «просто» в отношениях с Беном, или в том, что он для тебя делает, или в том, что ты чувствуешь…»

— Это не то, что ты думаешь, — повторяет она на этот раз неуверенно.

Мгновение По внимательно смотрит на неё, а затем встаёт из-за стола, обходит его и останавливается рядом с Рей. Она чувствует успокаивающую тяжесть, когда ей на плечо опускается его рука.

— Рей, — со вздохом произносит По. — Ты должна с этим покончить. Либо… мне придётся всё рассказать Лее, а мы оба знаем, чем это для тебя закончится.

Р: Привет.

Р: Я сказала, что буду слишком занята, но моё расписание утряслось. Ничего, если я приеду сегодня вечером?

Б: Конечно.

Р: Тогда увидимся позже.

— Я могу потерять работу.

Бен с удивлением отрывает взгляд от пластикового контейнера с едой.

— Рей, да брось. Ты однозначно лучший помощник окружного прокурора в этой конторе. Не будут они тебя увольнять. — Он протягивает ей контейнер. — Как ты думаешь, это всё ещё съедобно? Пахнет странно.

Она не улавливает смысл.

— Хотя могли бы. На законных основаниях.

— Нет. И не потому, что ты дружишь с кем-то из команды защиты подсудимого.

Дружишь.

— Да, потому что я ничего им не сказала. Соврала и поставила в неловкое, потенциально опасное положение.

— Если они не дураки и понимают, что для них лучше, они тебя не уволят. А они не дураки — даже я это вынужден признать, — бормочет Бен и ставит контейнер обратно в холодильник.

— Лея подумает, что я ставлю под угрозу дела, над которыми мы с тобой оба работаем. Не исключено, что она передаст их кому-то другому.

— Да ладно. Ничего ещё не случилось.

— Пока ещё нет.

Бен неубедительно кивает.

— Ладно. И как ты думаешь, что нам делать?

Она много раз прокручивала это в голове.

Рей знает, что делать, и теперь она собирается высказать ему всё, будучи настойчивой, последовательной и прагматичной. И если он спросит её, почему так — она спокойно объяснит причины. А Бен лишь вежливо кивнёт, ведь, несмотря на свои крики, недовольство и периодические вспышки гнева в зале суда, он взрослый человек, который уважает её границы. Она выскажет ему это, а затем соберёт все свои шмотки, разбросанные по его безупречно чистой квартире, которая оказалась тем местом, где она провела большую часть своего времени за прошедшие полгода, и он проводит её до двери в последний раз. Минут десять назад пошёл снег — хотя температура на улице наверняка градусов на десять теплее, — а Бен знает, что она терпеть не может ездить в снежную погоду. Поэтому, скорее всего, настоит на том, чтобы отвезти её домой. Но Рей не позволит. Нет. Не исключено, что он разозлит её тем, чтобы вызвать такси, и если это случится, она просто согласится. Чтобы поскорее с этим покончить.

Конечно, они ещё много раз встретятся, но всё будет в порядке, в полном порядке. Они цивилизованные, взрослые люди, и сделают вид, что ничего не произошло.

Конец.

Рей делает глубокий вдох.

— Я думаю, нам нужно перестать встречаться.

Никакого вежливого кивка. Как и предложения помочь собрать вещи. Он просто смотрит на неё так, словно она заговорила на норвежском, и эта вовсе не та реакция, которую она ожидала. Поэтому Рей просто продолжает говорить.

— В конце концов, я согласна с По. Не думаю, что нам стоит проводить так много времени вместе, тем более мы оппоненты очень многих дел. И конфликт интересов действительно существует. — Что-то щекочет её левую щёку. Рей поднимает руку, чтобы почесать кожу, и чувствует, как её пальцы становятся влажными. Как странно. — Если… все об этом узнают, это подорвёт мой авторитет как помощника окружного прокурора и… и твой тоже как адвоката защиты, я уверена, поэтому…

— Рей, о чём ты говоришь?

Это трудно. Гораздо труднее, чем она предполагала.

— Как я уже сказала, нам действительно нужно прекратить встречаться…

— Я слышал. Никаких веских причин для этого нет. — Бен обходит кухонный остров и приближается к Рей. Почти вплотную. Он вторгается в её пространство, словно норовит захватить её тело, разум, сердце, лишь ненадолго давая ей передышку. — Если тебя уволят, ты по щелчку пальцев найдёшь работу получше.

— Я люблю свою работу. Она для меня важна. Я… я хочу быть окружным прокурором, и…

— Тогда будь им! — раздаётся громогласный голос Бена в столь позднее время. Если бы они были в квартире Рей, соседи бы уже вовсю колотили по стенам. Впрочем, звукоизоляция здесь определённо лучше. — Ты можешь быть окружным прокурором и при этом иметь личную жизнь. Они не имеют права просить тебя чего-то лишаться.

На Бена очень непросто смотреть. Её зрение вдруг становится нечётким, пелена перед глазами всё больше застилает глаза.

— Теоретически, могу. Знаю что могу, но встречаясь с тобой… скорее всего, нет. Дэмерон прав. — Рей будто заезженная пластинка. Говоря Бену все эти вещи, она репетировала слова, повторяя их про себя последние несколько часов. — Лея никогда это не примет. И я правда хочу работать с ней, учиться у неё. Для меня это важно.

— Лея. — Бен издаёт невесёлый смешок. — Просто охуенный пример для подражания. Всё, что заботит Лею — это её работа. Это всё, что её когда-либо волновало, работу она всегда ставила на первое место превыше своего мужа и своего грёбаного с… — Он внезапно замолкает и делает глубокий вдох. Бен небрежно проводит рукой по волосам, и когда снова начинает говорить, его голос звучит заметно спокойнее. — Знаешь что? Если… если работать с ней для тебя важнее, чем… чем всё это, хорошо. Это твой выбор.

Но на самом деле, всё совсем не так. Её работа не важнее всего этого. Вряд ли вообще есть что-то важнее всего этого, разве что…

Когда Бен говорит «всё это», он, скорее всего, имеет в виду секс.

Когда Рей говорит «всё это», она имеет в виду…

Мда.

Ну что ж. В любом случае от разбитого сердца ещё никто не умирал.

— Прости, Бен. У нас всё равно… ничего бы не вышло.

Он не говорит ей ни слова, будто закрывается. Его губы — тонкая линия на бледном лице. Что-то сдавливает горло Рей, говорить становится всё труднее.

— Мы слишком разные. У нас нет ничего общего. Я… я не знаю, мы даже друг другу не нравимся. Ну… тебе-то я точно не нравлюсь. Потому что… — Рукав её свитера, которым она вытирает щёки, уже насквозь промок. — В конце концов, ты это ты. А я это я.

Бен смотрит на неё с застывшим выражением лица, его взгляд тяжёлый, как это часто бывает, когда они не вдвоём. А потом, спустя долгое время, он просто кивает.

Рей разворачивается и выбегает из квартиры.

— Ты сделала правильный выбор. Единственно возможный, правда.

По ободряюще улыбается, держа пиво, и похлопывает её по руке в своей дружеской манере, лишённой какой-либо сексуальности.

А Рей не в состоянии выдавить улыбку в ответ.

Они постоянно где-нибудь пересекаются, поэтому она не удивляется, когда заворачивает за угол и видит, как он идёт к ней навстречу. Её пугает, насколько он близко — слишком близко. И если бы Рей сделала ещё пару шагов, а он остался на месте, она врезалась бы в него, ударившись лбом о его ключицу — её любимое место, к которому можно прижаться. Рей бы уткнулась носом в грудь Бена и вдыхала его изумительный запах, и, может быть, даже обняла его за талию, и потянулась, чтобы…

Кто знает, она всё равно этого не сделает. Рей просто останавливается и смотрит на него, и он делает то же самое, одаривая её усталым напряжённым взглядом с оттенками пустоты и горечи. В нескольких шагах от них кто-то отпускает шутку, от которой все начинают громко смеяться. Уму непостижимо, и как они могут ржать над какой-то дурью прямо сейчас, в такой момент?

Ей хочется сказать «Привет», но в её голове это звучит слишком убого, тем более, они в здании суда. Они ведь на работе толком никогда не разговаривали. И всё же, она так много хочет сказать.

«Как дела?»

«Всё в порядке?»

«Не могу поверить, насколько невероятно дерьмовой была погода. Сейчас же март, ну!»

«Я скучаю по тебе утром, когда просыпаюсь и простыни не пахнут тобой».

Рей будет выглядеть ужасно стрёмно. Ведь прошло уже несколько недель. Наверняка всё это он делает сейчас где-то в другом месте. С кем-то другим. Как же… как же… Ничего, она сможет…

Перед её глазами машут рукой, и Рей понимает, что она пялится на Бена, а он пялится на неё в ответ.

— Эй, Рей. Ты там уснула, что ли? Нам пора идти. — Финн берёт её за локоть и отводит прочь. Наверное, на слушание дела, ради которого они здесь. Когда Рей оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Бена, она видит лишь его удаляющуюся в противоположном направлении напряжённую спину.

— Рей, почему Бен Соло так на тебя смотрел?

«Я не знаю. Я больше ничего не знаю».

— Как?

— Как будто ты зарезала его золотую рыбку.

— У него нет золотой рыбки, — машинально отвечает она.

Финн замедляет шаг и бросает на неё странный взгляд.

— Откуда ты это знаешь?

Чёрт.

— Да не знаю я. Это же ты знаешь. Слышишь эти вопли убитого горем хозяина золотой рыбки?

Финн на мгновение задумывается.

— М-м. Да уж, по нему не скажешь, что он любитель животных.

Хотя, вообще-то, это откровенная ложь. У Бена был кот АрДва, который умер, когда ему было четырнадцать. Как-то раз в субботу он целый час рассказывал Рей о нём, уютно устроившись на диване. Наверняка он играл с ним в мячик.

— Наверное, всё из-за дела «Звезды Смерти». Мы обязательно выиграем благодаря тебе. Должно быть, он люто тебя ненавидит.

Рей будто ударяют в солнечное сплетение. Она глубоко вздыхает и говорит себе, что может это сделать. Может.

— Да, должно быть.

В любом случае от разбитого сердца ещё никто не умирал.

Рей не спит, хотя вечер поздний, и где-то в иной реальности — в которой можно закрыть глаза и освободить свой мозг от нестерпимой боли — она наверняка бы уже спала. Для визитов все временные лимиты исчерпаны, поэтому когда Рей слышит стук, она начинает нервничать, направляясь к двери. Рей уговаривает себя это сделать. Вдруг кому-то понадобилась помощь из-за дурацкого не по сезону снега? Возможно, её сосед-врач с ненормированным рабочим графиком возиться с застрявшей в снежных сугробах машиной и решил позаимствовать лопату. За последнюю неделю это происходит не в первый раз.

Но это не сосед.

Бен такой высоченный, что заполняет собой чуть ли не весь дверной проём, загораживая и без того чересчур тусклый коридорный свет. Он стоит и смотрит на неё, и его взгляд таит в себе слишком многое. Бен красивый, статный, уставший, молодой, печальный, злой и решительный. Когда Рей включает в коридоре свет, и он, наконец, видит её, Бену будто становится легче. Его успокаивает её присутствие. Он кажется другим — не таким, как обычно, каким был всегда, когда они… На нём нет галстука. И костюма тоже. Естественно, Рей видела его раньше без всего этого бесчисленное количество раз, но сейчас в его образе есть что-то расслабленное, распущенное, что кажется ей совершенно непривычным. Новым. Хотя неловкости из-за своей клетчатой пижамы и свитера команды по фехтованию она не чувствует.

— Бен, эм, здравствуй. Может зайдёшь…

Очевидно, зайдёт, потому что он оказывается в её квартире задолго до того, как она успевает закончить фразу. Бен со щелчком закрывает за собой дверь. Звук получается настолько громким, что вполне в состоянии разбудить миссис Дженкинс, живущую по соседству. Рей ждёт, что Бен пройдёт в комнату, но он просто прислоняется спиной к двери, сцепив руки сзади, как будто… не даёт себе что-то сделать.

Должно быть, он её ненавидит.

Только не Рей. В этом нет никакого смысла.

— Привет. — Его голос звучит тихо.

Рей не знает, куда девать руки. Сначала она поправляет свитер, затем неуклюже скрещивает их на груди. Но она вспоминает, что это самый отталкивающий жест, ведь это же Бен, её Бен, и независимо от того, что он чувствует к ней, она не хочет казаться ему грубой. В конце концов, Рей просто опускает руки вниз.

— Привет.

Наступает неловкое молчание, и тянется оно слишком долго. Бен стоит и смотрит на неё.

«Он чего-то хочет, — думает Рей. — У него жаждущий взгляд».

— Ты… Что-то случилось?

— Нет. Нет, я… — Он качает головой. — Ничего, что я здесь? Я не…

— Да. Да, всё… Тебе… Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

Бен глубоко вздыхает.

— Я уволился.

Рей нужно какое-то время, чтобы осознать сказанное.

— Ты… Что?

— Я уволился с работы.

Кончики его растрёпанных волос совсем влажные и закручиваются в завитки. Наверное, поэтому он и выглядит иначе. Рей представляет, как снежинки застревают в его чёрных волосах, когда он идёт по тротуару, как они таят, когда он поднимается на нужный этаж к ней домой. Лучше думать об этом, чем вникать в слова, которые он произносит.

— …почему?

Наверное, это дурацкий вопрос, судя по тому, как Бен смотрит на неё.

— Рей.

— Бен, я… — О боже. — Ты не можешь бросить работу. Не… — О боже. — Не можешь.

— Почему?

— Потому.

— А, ну да. Железобетонный аргумент. Тогда я пойду попрошу Сноука вернуть мне заявление об увольнении.

Рей проводит рукой по лицу.

— Господи. Бен.

Они оба замолкает.

— Бен, ты же партнёр. Что… что ты вообще собираешься делать?

Он вскидывает бровь и уголки его губ приподнимаются.

— Пойду работать в «Волмарт». Тебе не кажется, что я отлично справился бы с обслуживанием клиентов?

— Боже. — Рей закрывает лицо руками. А ведь он может. Бен смешит её, когда ей хочется плакать. — Не надо этого делать.

— Ну, — он пожимает плечами, — я уже.

— Бен…

Он поднимает руку, чтобы остановить её, прежде чем она успеет сказать что-то ещё.

— Всё это назревало уже давно.

— Нет! Бен, ты же любишь свою работу.

— Нет.

Рей понятия не имеет, отчего эта загадочная полуулыбка.

— Как выяснилось, я не любил её.

О боже. Боже, боже, боже, боже.

— Короче, я не хотел напрягать тебя. Просто хотел, чтобы ты знала. — Бен издаёт смешок. — Наверное, мне надо было написать тебе.

— Нет! — произносит она чересчур громко. — Нет, я… я рада, что ты здесь.

И это ещё мягко сказано. Рей кажется, что её слова правильные, потому что Бен долго смотрит на неё, а потом напряжённо кивает.

— Кстати, ты неправа, — тихо говорит он.

— В чём?

— Ты мне нравишься. — Видимо, у неё слишком непонимающий взгляд, поэтому он уточняет: — Ты сказала, что, наверное, мне не нравишься, хотя… всё совсем не так. — В его голосе звучат печальные нотки. Он отводит от неё взгляд и смотрит на фикус в горшочке справа от Рей. Три месяца назад её бедный фикус чуть не погиб, пока она две недели жила у Бена и совсем забыла его полить. Бен так пристально смотрит на растение, будто это какой-то любопытнейший экземпляр. — Я даже представить не могу, что мне может что-то не понравиться. Я имею в виду, если ты будешь жить со мной. Или я с тобой. Потому что мне… нравится, когда ты у меня дома. Нравится, что ты рядом. Мне нравится с тобой трахаться, нравится, когда ты надираешь мне задницу в суде. Мне нравится смотреть, как ты ешь, нравится, как делаешь минет, нравится с тобой фехтовать, или просто ничего не делать, и я… — он всего лишь на секунду зажмуривается, хотя кажется, что эта секунда длится вечность. Когда Бен снова открывает глаза, его взгляд проясняется. — Правда, Рей… Можно… я подойду ближе?

Она не отвечает — просто не может совладать со своим голосом — и вместо этого подходит к нему сама, чувствуя себя цельной впервые за несколько недель. Бен по-прежнему невозможно высокий, чтобы дотянуться до него и поцеловать так, как хочется. Он настолько высокий, что Рей приходится обнять его за шею, безмолвно умоляя опустить голову, чтобы она могла сказать ему на ушко, чтобы она могла показать ему…

— Бен, я никогда…

Слова застревают в горле, и она понимает, что плачет.

Снова.

Рей не плакала уже очень долго, и теперь, рядом с этим мужчиной, кажется, она не может остановиться. Не сказать, что это неприятно. Вовсе нет. Не сейчас.

— Ш-ш. — Бен прижимается губами к её виску, и она чувствует обжигающий жар, разливающийся по всему телу. — Я знаю.

— Мне так жаль.

— Мне тоже.

— Но я правда… я не хотела, чтобы…

— Я знаю, знаю. — Бен обхватывает ладонями лицо Рей, и тёплое дыхание касается её губ. — Никакого конфликта интересов. Мы можем делать всё, что делают нормальные люди. Ходить на свидания. Держаться за руки. Я буду покупать тебе… чёрт, не знаю… шоколад. Цветы. Сахарную вату.

Бен усмехается и крепче обнимает Рей. У него необыкновенный запах.

— Ну, цветы особо не поешь, — говорит она, удивляясь, насколько жалобно звучит её голос. — Но вот шоколад и сахарная вата в самый раз.

— Рей, я куплю тебе охренительно много шоколада. Я…

Рей и сама не замечает, как они, наконец-то, начинают целоваться — целоваться по-настоящему. У этих влажных поцелуев вкус соли и трепета. Бен соскальзывает вниз, упираясь коленями в жуткий линолеум. Он у ног Рей и уже не кажется таким высоким. Бен подстраивается, чтобы она могла обхватить его лицо ладонями, и смотрит на неё так, что она…

— Рей…

Теперь она принадлежит этому громогласному, угрюмому мужчине, и её душа поёт как никогда.

— Я знаю.

Эпилог

— Мы официально опоздали на пять минут.

— Блин блинский. Я выхожу через секунду. Прости!

— Да без проблем. — Бен пожимает плечами, хотя толку от этого никакого, потому что их с Рей разделяет дверь в ванной и она его не видит. — Буду ждать внизу, у входной двери.

Откровенно говоря, ему вообще всё равно, опоздай они хоть на два часа. Бен предпочёл бы никуда не ехать, потому что ни свадьба, ни общение с коллегами Рей — «… друзьями, Бен. Это мои друзья. И твои тоже» — ему совершенно не сдались, и предстоящий день, скорее всего, будет до ужаса мучительным сочетанием и того и другого.

Рей уже несколько месяцев в предвкушении от сегодняшнего дня, а это значит, что самое малое, что он может сделать — это следить за временем и стараться не вздыхать чаще, чем раз в десять минут.

Хотя бы, когда его не видит Рей.

— Прости-прости! Я давно не пользовалась подводкой, она высохла, и мне пришлось возиться с ней целую вечность, чтобы реанимировать.

Бен, не отрывая взгляда, просматривает почту на телефоне, вполуха слушая, как Рей роется в обувной полке.

— Ни слова не понял из того, что ты сейчас сказала.

— Всё нормально, Бен. Можно не прикидываться, что не знаешь, что такое макияж. Мой брутальный мужчина.

Он поворачивается и смотрит на неё.

— Нет, правда, я…

Его словно застают врасплох, и не сказать, что ощущения приятные.

Хотя со стороны Бена это немного неправильно. Ведь Рей самая красивая девушка, которую он когда-либо видел, даже в полседьмого утра, когда она трёт глаза, чтобы согнать остатки сна, и надевает футболку с надписью «Переживший юрфак». Или в два часа ночи, когда будит Бена своим лёгким посапыванием, дав ему отличный повод покрепче прижать её к груди. Или в полдевятого утра, когда возвращается с пробежки вся раскрасневшаяся и потная, и трётся о Бена, который только что вышел из душа. Или в полвосьмого вечера, когда она настолько измотана, что может лишь доползти до дома, рухнуть на диван и лежать минут пятнадцать, бессмысленно уставившись в стену.

Рей самое прекрасное создание во всей галактике и точка. Это неизменно и так, чёрт возьми, будет всегда.

И прямо сейчас, стоя в этом платье, что демонстрирует её совершенную кожу, она смотрит на него с мягкой, выжидающей улыбкой, и её губы такие соблазнительные, что он…

— Оу, — слышится тихий голос, и это явно исходит от Бена, поскольку Рей не говорит ни слова.

Они вместе уже достаточно, чтобы не измерять время, считая месяцы. Срок прошёл немалый, а сердце Бена по-прежнему начинает биться чаще, когда он видит Рей, несмотря на повседневность их совместной жизни.

И всё же.

Он такой дурак. До безумия счастливый дурак. И он не представляет себе день, когда перестанет таковым быть.

— Оу, — глупо повторяет Бен. — М-м. Ты… ого.

Видимо, Рей понимает, что он имеет в виду, потому что слегка краснеет и смеётся так, что Бен влюбляется в неё в миллионный раз, прежде чем признаться в этом самому себе и произнести хоть слово. Они опаздывают на пять минут — наверное, даже на десять — и им действительно нужно поторопиться, но реакция его тела слишком предсказуема…

— Спасибо, — смущённо и весело отвечает Рей, а затем придвигается чуть ближе и тянется к нему, чтобы поцеловать в щёку. Её каблуки немного выше, чем те, что она носит на работу, и разница в их росте уже не кажется столь значительной. — Ты тоже хорошо выглядишь. Такое чувство, что я больше никогда не увижу тебя в костюме.

Да, не увидит. Свободные брюки и кашемировые свитера куда лучше подходят для университетской жизни. Этот образ делает его более располагающим к себе, что, несомненно, способствует продуктивным отношениям со студентами и преподавателями.

— БиБи-восемь, мы вернёмся поздно. Будь хорошим мальчиком, хорошо?

БиБи-восемь бежит в прихожую и издаёт один-единственный жалобный лай, глядя на держащего ключи от машины Бена.

— Ты его кормила? — спрашивает Бен, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал нормально. Или хотя бы не настолько влюблённо. Ему даже приходится откашляться.

— Нет.

— Может…

— Он снова залез в мешок с вкусняшками. А это значит, что он поел. — Наверняка раза в два больше чем обычно.

Бен садится на корточки перед БиБи-восемь, а тот сразу же начинает лизать ему руку.

— Плохая собака, — говорит он как можно строже, но гладит его по голове. — Эти тисканья в наказание. Особо не радуйся, — обращается он к Рей заниженным голосом, чтобы она его услышала.

Теоретически, она услышала. А может, и нет, учитывая, как она фыркает и хихикает за спиной у Бена.

— Ты готов?

Бен поднимает на неё взгляд, пытаясь — безуспешно, конечно — не замечать, как потрясающе, великолепно, опасно, феноменально, умопомрачительно она…

— Да.

— Как мило, что Роуз и Финн пригласили нас на свадьбу, правда?

Голос По звучит настолько невинно, что Бен замечает, как его мать прячет улыбку за бокалом шампанского, и понимает, к чему тот клонит. Рей, как обычно, опережает Бена.

— По, дело не в том, что мы тебя не пригласили. — Бен слышал, как таким же терпеливым голосом Рей вежливо объясняла соседскому ребёнку, что БиБи-восемь очень даже добрый, но если дёрнуть его за хвост, он может укусить. А потом она объясняла Бену, что подавать иск о жестоком обращении с животными против неуклюжего семилетнего ребёнка — решение абсолютно неразумное. — Мы вообще никого не приглашали.

— Да-да, конечно. — На мгновение кажется, что По вроде как понимает. Но Бена не проведёшь. — И что так, миссис Соло?

Конечно же, это из-за Бена.

Невозможно описать, что он почувствовал, когда Рей сказала «да», после того как он набрался смелости сделать ей предложение. Другой подождал бы, но только не Бен.

Да и чего ждать?

Рей улыбается и спасает Бена от объяснений.

— Мы просто решили ловить момент. К тому же не хотели тратить время и деньги на поиск цветов, места и всего остального. И Бен в конце лета идёт на работу, так что график будет сумасшедшим.

— Ну да. И как проходит воспитание нового поколения американских юристов, профессор Соло?

Бен ловит себя на том, что закатывает глаза. Рей пообещала ему кое-что, если сегодня он будет любезен с По, поэтому не хочет всё запороть.

— Согласно моим дьявольским планам.

Рей слегка наклоняется к Бену. Он чрезвычайно благодарен Роуз за рассадку гостей за столом. По хоть и сидит вместе с ними, но хотя бы через четыре места от Бена. И если он хочет — а он хочет, хотя и знает, что у По лишь самые добрые намерения — то может его игнорировать и сосредоточиться на Рей. Или даже на Лее, поскольку отношения с матерью гораздо улучшились. Рей даже говорит, что они стали хорошими, ну, а Бен не возражает, потому что не умеет говорить ей «нет».

— Пытаешься убедить своих студентов, что работа в прокуратуре — пустая трата времени?

— Не-а. Только самых перспективных.

По наклоняет бокал в сторону Бена.

— Другого я от тебя и не ждал. Рей, если у вас когда-нибудь будут дети, не позволяй Бену говорить с ними о законе, окей? Не хватало, чтобы ещё кто-то упал на тёмную сторону.

— О, мы уже решили, что наши дети станут профессиональными фехтовальщиками. Так что не волнуйся.

— Ага, пока у меня внук не появится, — вмешивается Лея.

Вот всегда она так. Каждый раз одно и то же, когда они вместе с его матерью, а происходит это всё чаще и чаще. Лея притворяется более любопытной и назойливой, чем есть на самом деле, что Рей крайнее забавляет, а Бен громко вздыхает и изображает раздражение, хотя совсем его не чувствует.

Даже приятно, что в их жизни есть такие небольшие ритуалы.

Приятно иметь семью, думает Бен.

Через несколько минут, когда оркестр снова начинает играть, По и Лея направляются на танцпол и погружаются в латиноамериканские па с тревожным задором. Рей с привычным энтузиазмом доедает кусок шоколадного торта, а затем и кусок Бена. Удовлетворённо вздохнув, она кладёт вилку обратно на тарелку, берёт руку Бена и опускает себе на колени.

Под столом его ладонь скользит по её животу. Кончиками пальцев Бен чувствует тепло её кожи, и они с Рей обмениваются нежными таинственными улыбками.

Чего ещё можно желать?


End file.
